X-Dragons
by ramasioti100
Summary: Three years after the Cell Games, a sudden accident pushes Gohan into a completely new world, separated from his own. There, he will make new allies, face new threats and strive to continue the Saiyan's Legacy.
1. Arrival

**X-Dragons**

**Well, this is an awaited story for my fans. I decided to start some of my other stories, and not just concentrate on one alone, so my mind can release some of the ideas I've gathered. Don't judge me too fast, though. It's just the first chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

Far above in the sky, on a peaceful planet called Earth, beyond the cloud's boundaries, stood Kami's Lookout, home of Earth's Guardian and Creator of the Dragon Balls. Its surface, framed with palm trees, emanated a peaceful aura to everything around.

There, a boy no older than fourteen years old was floating in mid-air, in a Buda stance meditating. He wore a purple fighting Gi, along with a white paddler on his shoulders. An especial one he had created, which weighted more than a million tons. It was one of the best ways for him to train. He had been pushing his body to his limits for the last three years, since the fight with the monster Cell. A fight that costed him his family.

The demiSaiyan Son Gohan, of course, just so happen to be the strongest living being in the universe.

Inside the Lookout, a good old green-skinned alien, wearing Gohan's same outfit observed his student training. As both teacher and foster-father to Gohan, he was proud of who he had become.

Gohan's eyes opened, his black eyes inexpressive. He stood back in his feet, concentrating his inner power. A golden aura surrounded him, exploding with ki power. His shoulder length hair went gold, and his eyes went emerald-green. Shockwaves pushed the palm trees, though not uprooting them. Good thing he had controlled the transformation. But he didn't stop there. His power increased even more, his golden aura now emitting lighting bolts, and becoming more jagged. His golden hair now spiked up, his golden locks standing totally upwards, not affected by gravity pull. The emerald eyes became an aqua colored. The entire Lookout trembled under the ascended Super Saiyan. Or Super Saiyan two, as Gohan decided to call it.

Gohan closed his eyes, his aura disappearing and his golden hair turning more white color. The half Saiyan had long ago also mastered the second transformation, just like his father taught him to do so with the first one.

Yet, Gohan looked down to his hands.

"_Is this all I can hope to achieve?_" Gohan thought to himself. Was this his limit? Couldn't he go further beyond? He was sure his father was thinking the same thing in the Other World. And he would surely be training to achieve the level beyond. And if Goku could, why couldn't Gohan? He was Goku's son, after all.

Gohan's head jerked up, a prime howl leaving his throat. His aura came alive, lightnings coming off dangerously. The Lookout was trembling even more, though now the entire planet was feeling the aftershocks of his increasing powers. The clouds of the entire world started to circle above him, now storm lightnings striking the Earth Guardian's sanctuary. His hair was becoming more rigid, His blue eyes mixing with a green color. Amazingly, now black pupils were on his eyes.

Piccolo crossed his forearms in front of him, yet the continous shock waves were pushing him back. After all this years training with Gohan, in which his powers increased, he was still no match for the young DemiSaiyan he called his son.

* * *

Just like Gohan, another Saiyan, a full blooded one, was powering up in the same fashion Gohan was. He had been training in Grand Kai's planet for the last three years, since his death at the hands of the monster Cell. Knowing his presence on Earth was the one that caused so much trouble before, the palm tree haired Saiyan called Goku, decided to not be wished back to life.

And for the last years, he had been training his body like if there was no tomorrow. Since in the Other World the dead warriors don't have energy to waste, his body could hold the Super Saiyan transformation for, well, undefined time, as dead people don't age and there was no concept of time either. Also, his dead body could handle more strain, something the Saiyan took advantage of, when he trained using both the Super Saiyan transformation with the power boost Kaioken. It may be a dangerous combination, but a powerful one, in the hands of a trained warrior. Also, using the Kaioken with his Super transformation was what he needed to rapidly achieve the second level of Super Saiyan.

Just like his son when he fought Cell, the full blooded Saiyan had now achieved the ascended Super Saiyan. After mastering it, and then using the Kaioken with it, Goku's power has now increased beyond what anyone could have expected.

And on this day, he would prove it.

The Saiyan stopped doing his martial arts routine, with weights on his arms and legs of ten million tons each. He let loose the weight, falling to the ground with a thud. Gohan's father rose his head, and started screaming. His yell reached the boundaries of the Other World, passing through both Paradise and Hell, before his own power exploded. Everything started to tremble, as if the dimensions were shifting around the colossal amount of power he was gathering from his inside. Colors started to change around him, as if the light Spectrum had suddenly gone mad. His ear-breaking scream echoed through every dead warrior and warrioress from the Four Galaxies, gathered in the training planet.

* * *

Lightnings circled Gohan, each one getting closer and closer to him. His power was escalating, just like his father's power was doing on another dimension. What both father and son didn't realise, is that their combined powers were crippling Reality itself, shifting the plane of existence. Or better said, the focal point, which stood right above Gohan.

A much more powerful lighting hit the Lookout, blasting smoke everywhere. Once it cleared, Piccolo was no longer seeing or feeling his student's energy.

* * *

Goku's transformation finished, his hair going back to midnight black and palm tree. He did it. He had ascended. But there was something wrong.

"_Why do I have the feeling that something has suddenly disappeared?_" Goku thought to himself. Something was really off, if it was bothering him. He still didn't knew what it was, or who it was.

* * *

The young demiSaiyan called Gohan opened his eyes, his brain racking inside his head, though most of the pain was subsiding after some minutes of rest. He flipped with a martial arts movement to his feet, and saw that he was no longer in the Lookout. And it was night apparently.

"_Where the heck am I?_" Gohan thought, making a mental list of the places he knew. The place didn't look like Capsule Corps or South City. In fact, it didn't look like any of the cities he had ever been to. There were no flying cars, and the skyscrapers had never been there before. Unless they had materialised out of thin air with him along, nothing indicated otherwise that he was on Earth. Not his Earth.

He closed his eyes, his energy sensing coming to work. The demiSaiyan, however, couldn't feel any of his friends. Piccolo, Krillin, even Vegeta. Where the hell was he? Or where the hell were them?

His question remained unanswered, when he felt a sudden power nearby. Above human it was, but a weakling next to him. It was just a few meters away, inside a child's park. The energy was hiding in the bushes, helped with the cloak of the night.

One of the many things Gohan learnt, was never to attack innocent people. But at the same time, he knew preventive action could do far more good. If he was attacking anyone evil, that is.

Releasing a small yellow ki orb, the attack went right into the bushes. Only for a shadowed figure to jump up, dodging the atack. But of course, Gohan had only used the sphere as a diversion for his enemy to appear.

The man stood six feet tall, almond hair and eyes. Some cut brown outfit covered him. It wasn't hard too, not to notice the fangs he had. It looked like a human lion or tiger. Though the animal fur he was wearing made Gohan remembered of the Sabretooth tigers that lived nearby his house.

"Alright whelp, surrender peacefully and don't make me angry" the man called Sabretooth warned.

"Look man, I don't know who you are, and I particularly don't care!" Gohan said, his voice sounding fearless as he was. First he appeared where only Kami knows, and then some kind of wild man threatens him. He had enough "But nobody threatens me and walks away so easily!"

"Then come and get me, brat" the mutant said, attacking forward, his finger nails, tuning into sharp claws. Gohan sidestepped the brute attack, which lacked any kind of martial training. Sabretooth went into attack mode again, his hands a blur to normal people. But the demiSaiyan just moved back, dodging every and each of the blows. This fight was totally one-sided. However, Sabretooth been the arrogant man he was, wouldn't give up so easily.

* * *

With a metallic helmet on his head, a bald man, sitting on a wheelchair, was scanning the world, detecting especial people with the help of his machine Cerebro. The old man had the especial gift of Telepathy, allowing him to read others mind, though that was one of many things he could do. He was Charles Xavier, a mutant, though he really wanted to show that mutants and humans weren't so different from each other.

He had been tracking a few isolated cases of New mutants. Many were suddenly developing, and mutants population was increasing with every passing day. His School for Especial Gifted was made for the purpose of helping those youngsters that didn't have control over their gifts.

His eyes closed, when a well-known mutant power appeared fighting someone totally unrecognisable.

"Well, this is a curious case" The telepath said almost to himself. But someone overheard him.

"What or who is a curious case Chuck?" a man dressed in black t-shirt, jeans and with a scowl on his face said, entering Cerebro. James Logan Howlett or Wolverine, was the best in what he did, and what he did wasn't nice.

"I've found a very particular power case. Yet those same powers are intriguing. They aren't like those of a mutant, but I can't either say they are those a normal person would develope." Charles explained "His mind is a well protected one, too"

"A new mutant?" a dark-skin woman with long white hair, dressed in a black outfit said. Ororo Monroe or Storm, may look friendly, and she was. But one shouldn't cross her. Especially if you didn't want to be struck by one of her famous lighting bolts. 'Lightnings never impacted twice in the same spot' was the common said. But of course, Storm would decide how many would impact, and how much pain would be inflicted.

"Hi Storm, and no, I don't think this particular boy is a mutant, but maybe something more" Charles explained again. "And Sabretooth is attacking him"

Wolverine clenched his teeth. How many times did Sabretooth mess with mutant affair? His boss Magneto, surely wanted to influence on the new comer.

"Let's go, Storm" Logan ordered walking out to the flying aircraft known as Blackbird, with Storm following not far behind him. Sabretooth needed to be put down to rest. A permanent rest maybe.

* * *

The wild mutant savaged a right claw attack, though Gohan easily backflipped, his feet connecting with Sabretooth's jaw. The mutant flew up to the sky, his eyes closed in grimace. Gohan reappeared right above him, delivering a descendant axe strike to the mutant's midsection. Sabretooth closed his eyes in pain even more, before falling back to the ground, with meteor power. The concrete street shattered in pieces, with the wild mutant descending to the putrid sewers.

Gohan floated back to the ground, walking slowly in the opposite direction of his fallen enemy. It was night-time when he arrived, so he was sure any sleeping neighbour would already be spying from their windows. And he needed to stay hidden as long as possible. He really didn't want to bring unwanted attention to him.

A sudden feeling made him to squat on place, his body going down. A clawed-hand whip passed right above him, cutting some hair strings. Gohan moved in a blur, disappearing from beneath Sabretooth, to reappear some meters away. Sabretooth was perfectly healthy, though angry, and reeking in a putrid smell. How the wild man was still alive though, was another question for another time. It was time to finish this fight.

"Alright runt, you asked for it!" Sabretooth threaten, his body falling forward, now standing on hands and feet, like a tiger. Or a sabretooth tiger, better. He jumped with speed of a cheetah, his claws fully outsheded, ready to cut the blasted child to ribbons.

Gohan clutched his fists together, on his right side. That man had no idea what he got himself into.

* * *

Cloaking the Blackbird with an especial invisibility button, both X-Men moved though narrowed alleys, Storm floating and Wolverine running, three metal claws coming out between his knuckles, right to where Professor had found the new comer, be it mutant or not. Both suddenly saw how a blur moved upwards, right towards Sabretooth, and with a booming noise, Logan saw his brother flying out to the stratosphere and out of the estate. Possibly out of the country too, but he wouldn't hope so much.

Though it was night, both mutants could see the boy's black hair in locks, flowing down to his shoulders. A white paddler was covering his shoulders, and he was dressed in a purple outfit. It reminded Logan of an old martial arts school he had trained in.

As if he had felt their presence, the child spun around in a blur, changing into a fighting stance. His black eyes showed a lot of determination. Logan knew that look. The kid saw bloodshed before.

"Who are you?" Gohan asked, demanding. Logan's metal claws shed back to his arms, before raising his hands in the air. So did Storm. Both knew that fighting this young man was a complete suicide on their part.

"We are not here to hurt you, Bub" Logan said, loud and clear. Gohan's eyebrow rose by the sudden nickname "We only want to talk to you"

Gohan left his fighting stance, but his mind was still racking with possibilities. This two at least didn't threaten him. Yet, that didn't mean he had to (and he _wouldn't_) put his guard down. Since Cell fiasco, the demiSaiyan knew, never to give your opponent the advantage. His black eyes remained still on their new friends or foes. The next movement would decide on which side they will be.

"What do you want from me?" the half Saiyan asked.

"Young one, I know you are scare, but you must not let your powers frighten you" Storm tried to persuade Gohan "The Xavier Institute can help you control them"

Xavier Institute? Frighten of his powers? Who were they?

"What do you mean with 'frighten of my powers'? I have always controlled them" Gohan said, shocking the mutants "The only thing I want to know is where I am"

"Professor can help you, kid. Just give him a chance and he'll give you the answers you are looking for" Logan said. In a way, it was a very blatant lie. He had also wanted answers of his forgotten past times, yet Xavier had been not to clear about it.

Gohan relaxed, giving in. For the time being, though. If there was any threat, he would not hesitate in blast anyone to death. Too much he has already lost for been careless. His family was the example.

* * *

Far away from the United States of America, far away from any America, atop of Mount Everest, was a tall man. The normally calm weather of the high mountains was a raging cyclone of dark clouds, lightnings coming down with terrible power. The man was doing it.

He was standing nearly seven feet tall, with broad muscles all over him, a work of eons of fights. His outfit wasn't exactly a conventional one. A red cape flowed down his back, a silver helmet framed his face, letting his golden hair to flow down to his middle back. Yellow boots covered his feet up to knee-length, with blue pants covering the rest of his legs. His upper body had a sleeveless black outfit, framed with silver dots and red wristbands. On his right hand, stood with firm grip a short mallet, shaped into a hammer. A war hammer, precisely. In the back side of it, one could read the ancient inscription, framed on it by the All-father of Asgard. The mystical metal Uru, was shining with electricity as its master commanded it to do. The whirlwind tornado would seem like the last place one could see a man standing peacefully, but yet there he was, his eyes closed in meditation.

The God of Thunder, The Thunderer, Mjolnir's Master. All of them, were the same person: Thor Odinson, Son of Odin Borson and Gaea, Prince and future King of Asgard.

Odinson wasn't one to be bothered easily. However, for the last minutes, his mystical weapon, Mjolnir had detected a new disturbance in the world he had lived in for decades. Some kind of power surge, comparable to any God. In fact, the power outclassed many of the powerful Asgardian warriors he called friends and brothers.

Who this new comer was, Thor had no idea. But if the Avenger knew something, was that so much power was needed as an Allie. Midgard needed more heroes, as the evil forces were continuously pushing the shadows over the Nine Realms. His hundreds of years experience was telling him that whoever has arrived, would change the world. And he needed to be on his or her good side. His inner warrior, however, was telling him to test the comer. To make him stronger. To turn him into a force to be reckoned with.

The thunderer started to spin around his hammer, before taking off in the air, at sonic speeds. He would investigate the new comer in detail later. Now, he had some Wrecking Crew to wreck even more. He always enjoyed kicking asses.

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 1:**

**Gohan beat Cell when he was eleven (Maybe not the official manga, but I don't care)**

**Gohan lived in the Lookout, because her mother died after the Cell Games (Let's just say her heart couldn't hold the lost of Goku)**

**Gohan's hair is like the one he had before going inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber (I always liked him with long hair)**

**Goku can go with the Kaioken all the way up to ten times, while being Super Saiyan 2 (something that will improve once he masters the Super Saiyan 3)**

**Sabertooth's attack wasn't something magneto planned. It was a random coincidence.**

**Gohan won't be as innocent and naïve, like the manga or anime. Living with Piccolo for three years made sure that he at least will think things twice, before acting.**

**There will be some appearances later on, of many Marvel characters (The Avengers are already formed, so they will appear too).**

* * *

**Well, our young Gohan has arrived, totally clueless of where he is. See next chapter to see what he does.**


	2. A New Place

**X-Dragons**

**Hello everyone. I bring you two chapters. Guess I was inspired. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A New Place**

The half Saiyan looked to the sky outside, through the glassy window in the Blackbird. Sure the aircraft was fast, but he really hated to travel that way. It was just way too slower than his own flying technique. Even with weighted clothes, he outmatched the black plane's flight by notches.

Wolverine was on the controls, with Ororo as the copilot, using her powers to keep any fog or cloud out of their way. But though she was looking to the storm that might form on their path, she was occasionally turning her head, checking how the boy was. He only seemed to be staring out of the Blackbird, thinking to himself. The boy was a bigger mystery that what it looked like. Apparently his trust would have to be gained in time.

"_Ororo, Logan, what's your situation?_" The mental call from Professor X reached their minds.

"_We still have our limbs, if that's your concern, Chuck_" Logan mentally said, his 'humor' coming into play. Storm rolled her eyes, and so did Professor in the mansion.

"_Thanks for explaining Logan, but I was more concerned about the young guest_" Charles replied.

"_We are all fine Charles. But the boy isn't going to trust us until we put some common ground between us_" Wolverine explained through the mental call.

"_Not to confuse you Charles, but he doesn't look like a mutant_" Ororo said, not sure if she should.

"_Neither do I, yet here I am, flying a jet through the night sky_" Logan jocked again. And again Storm rolled her eyes.

"_I mean, there's something different in this child. Something is off, like if he doesn't belong here_" Storm explained her theory. It was a sixth sense she had.

"_Whatever, let's just not make him angry until we get to the mansion_" Logan offered, to which Storm agreed, seconded by the Professor. The mental link broke, and the mutants flew to the mansion, along with a half human/Saiyan boy. Logan saw the control panel when he had first entered the aircraft but he dismissed it like nothing important. It said that the ship had extra weight. Sure the child was aboard, but come on, he surely didn't weight more than seventy pounds.

* * *

A few minutes later, the ship entered the secret X-Hangar, landing with a small thud. Gohan came outside, inspecting everything around him. It looked like Capsule Corps, though he couldn't define which one was the most technological one.

"Follow us" Storm said to him, walking besides Logan to the elevator. Gohan followed along, and after a few minutes of going through lab corridors and the inside of an amazing house, the three people reached Professor's studio. Inside was the wheelchaired Professor Xavier, accompanied by two other teenagers. A seventeen year old boy, who stood nearly six inches above Gohan. His eyes, though, were covered with red sunglasses. That was something Gohan considered off, for the fact they were inside a house, at night, without sunlight. Next to him was a teenage girl, as old as the boy, with long fiery red hair, flowing down to her back. She had emerald eyes that seemed to shine with friendship.

"Hello, young one" Charles said, pulling his chair closer. "My name is professor Charles Xavier. I'm the headmaster of this Institute for especial gifted people" Professor extended his hand.

"The name's Gohan" The half Saiyan said, extending his hand, shaking it with the headmaster "Son Gohan" The old man emanated leveled mind and peace, something Gohan decided to trust.

"I guess introductions are required" Charles said, before waving his hand to the other mutants. "Everybody, why don't you introduce yourself with Gohan?"

"My name's Scott Summers, or Cyclops for better" the boy said, shaking hands with Gohan, with a friendly smile. The DemiSaiyan smiled back.

"I'm Jean grey, and well, I don't have a secret name like shades here" Jean said, pointing her last comment to Scott, who blushed so much that it seemed like his eyes had camouflaged with his skin. Everyone chuckled by the little display.

"My name is Ororo Monroe, or Storm" The woman who traveled with him said, smiling friendly.

"The name's Logan or Wolverine. I'm the best in what I do..." He rose his hands, from where three metallic claws came out "...And what I do, isn't very nice".

Gohan smiled to his inside. The man Wolverine didn't seem like one to be trusted with, yet that indicated he could trust him. He reminded him of Piccolo: a hard exterior that didn't want to be invaded, and at the same time, a great heart that would stop beating, if that meant it would save his friends. Sometimes life was very ironic in trusting issues.

"Well, as you know I'm Son Gohan, no other name" the half Saiyan said, trying to make some joke.

"Well Gohan, we've heard you took care of a few loose tie, so to speak" Professor said, bringing the attention of both Jean and Scott.

"Yeah, who was the cave man, by the way?" Gohan asked like if it wasn't a big business. Logan chuckled to himself. 'Cave man' that was a new one.

"He's a man, who goes by the name of Sabretooth" Charles explained, bringing some shivers through the two first students he had. Both Scott and Jean had met the wild man on a regular basis, and all of them ended in utter ass kicking. Against them, of course. "His mutation allows him to heal any injury he has in small amount of time."

"Mutation? What do you mean?" Gohan asked, totally confused now. Mutants were really a topic he had never discussed before.

"Sabretooth is a mutant, which means he was born with an especial Gene, that gifts him with abilities no human has" Charles explained the mutant X-Gene. The half Saiyan pondered the information in his mind. He had heard of people with especial abilities, all of his friends, actually. And non of them had healing. Sure they could fly and release energy, something totally uncommon for people, but to consider someone like Krillin as a mutant, seemed like an insult.

"So Gohan, Ororo told me you needed some answers" Charles asked, trying to at least make some conversation. The more he knew of Gohan, the better.

"Yes professor, first, where am I?" Gohan asked.

"Bayville, more specifically, The United States of America" Charles explained. Gohan's eyebrows rose. Bayville? America? Was he joking?

"A bit more specific, please" Gohan said. "Like, what planet I'm in?"

"Earth" Charles said confused. Everyone looked to each other surprised.

Gohan started to rub his temples, feeling a real headache. For the human/Saiyan hybrid, this made no sense. He lived on Earth for fourteen years of his life. How was it possible that things have now changed? What happened?

"Gohan you okay?" Jean asked concerned by the sudden change of the new student.

"Yeah, I just... need to sit down for a couple of minutes" The demiSaiyan said, moving to the nearby chair he had. But his rear only lasted a second on it, before the chair crumbled to smithereens.

"Hey, you okay?" Scott said, offering his hand to take him back. But the half Saiyan just waved his offer off.

"I'm fine" Gohan said, back to his feet. "I just forgot I had the paddler on" Gohan removed it, though with some slow movements. Logan's eyes recognised the weight inside it. It was an old method of training. Once your body adapts to the weighted clothes, and you then improve, you later take the clothes off, and you would be even better.

"Weighted clothes?" Logan asked. After Gohan's nod, he continued "I've heard of them, but I never saw anyone actually using that training method."

"Well, maybe because they are hard to use. Especially when it weights a million tons" Gohan said, not caring the sudden wide eyes he opened.

His eyes closed, his mouth opened wide, yawning for what it was worth. Apparently moving to another Earth took the tool out of Goku's son.

"Can we skip the questioning for tomorrow professor? I need to sort out a lot of things of my mind" Gohan said. Not that he cared the questioning, but rather the questions he had for himself.

"Of course Gohan. Putting pressure on anyone doesn't lead to anything good" Charles said, looking to his telekinetic student "Jean, would you care to show Gohan one of the spare rooms we have?"

"Sure professor" Jean said, though her eyes remained on the mysterious comer.

* * *

Some minutes later, Jean entered the study again. The five X-Men stood nearby the chimney fire, discussing the Gohan topic.

"Well, he's a very particular case, that has to be admitted" Professor said his theory. As nobody complained against him, meant the others thought likewise.

"Professor, do you actually think he was carrying on his shoulders a million tons without any kind of effort?" Scott asked in disbelief. "It's just preposterous!"

"That would explain why the Blackbird indicated we had an overweight" Logan add his two cents.

"He may also came from a total new class of mutant never found before" Xavier pondered, rubbing his chin "If evolution created us mutants, then it's also possible that evolution decided to step even more forward. Of course it's just a theory, but I think it's the most plausible, with the information at our disposal"

"Professor" Scott decided to put his own possible solution. "What if we... you know, keep an eye on him?" he finished, making his point. Jean looked scandalised to her oldest friend. Was he actually suggesting of spying on the boy?

"Forget it, one eye!" Logan scowled, taking everyone aback. "You do that, and we'll lost what little trust he has on us. Trust me when I say that you don't want his powers against you"

Logan wasn't one to suddenly protect kids, especially those he didn't knew at all. But the fact the boy blasted Sabretooth to China, already put the kid on his good side. Well, not yet, but at least it meant Wolverine wasn't going to slowly kill him. Unless the boy gave him a reason.

"Why don't we go and rest for the night?" Charles said, trying to easy the tension. "Gohan is welcome to explain his story on his own time, and of course, he has a place in the mansion, like any other in the case he wants to stay." Everyone agreed, and left for their own rooms.

* * *

The teenager Gohan could be considered like a heavy sleeper. Almost every Saiyan had that natural ability. But that, of course, only counted when the Saiyan was already asleep. Something Gohan wasn't.

The half Saiyan was lying in the soft bed, racking his mind with a lot of theories. Many would think that they were ideas from a mad Thinker, but Gohan was a Saiyan. And any Saiyan that had some respect, would defile logic at least at one point of their lives.

His first theory, was that he had time traveled into the future. Again, a very loony theory, but he had seen Trunks doing it, with a machine specifically called 'Time Machine'. If that was illogical, then everything in life was too.

His second theory was that he had been abducted. That may sound totally crazy, but Gohan saw many aliens before, and it sounded very possible. Though the aliens he knew were more like conquerors or villains, always bumbling about how powerful they were, only for their asses ending in the after life. Frieza never abducted him, also.

His third theory was... and his mind was putting all the eggs in that basket, was that he had moved into another dimension. If he had to be honest, that was the most acceptable one. He didn't have a time machine, and he hadn't met an alien for two years. The last ones were a space pirate called Bojack and his gang. And they were not the abducting ones, but the 'we'll conquer your planet' ones.

How many chances did anyone had of suddenly appear into another dimension, which had its own Earth? For a normal person, not even in three reincarnated lives. And if you were a Saiyan? Well, then he should be lucky of even arriving on Earth.

"_At least I didn't appear on some weird planet, where all the people are green, and have shape-shifting capabilities, which they use against their also green enemies, because they are looking for control over the universe_" Gohan thought to himself, amused. If that was even possible, he would eat his paddler.

* * *

Next morning, a young half human/Saiyan woke up, his keen smell sense, caught the food's scent. Smell of waffles and beacons, along with butter on toasts. A Saiyan's sensible nose was something to be afraid off. Especially, if the Saiyan was hungry.

The half human/Saiyan walked down to the dinner room, now without his paddler. He really didn't want to push the professor's patience by breaking more chairs. Even when Gohan could recreate them thanks to the Magical Materialization that Piccolo tought him, the demisaiyan wasn't one to make the same mistake twice.

When Gohan entered, the five X-men were peacefully chatting with one another.

"Hi there Gohan. Hope you were comfortable" Professor said, acknowledging his presence. The others greeted him too, though Wolverine seemed cautious. Gohan wasn't surprised though. He had learnt that you can't blindly trust anyone you have just met.

"Hey Gohan, nice sleep?" Jean asked him, once he sit next to her. She always saw the good in others, but maybe she shouldn't do it with Gohan. He was already a good guy. Scott surveyed Gohan carefully, already with suspiciousness in his paranoid mind. Whoever got near Jean would make him to do that.

"Yes I did" Gohan said, wanting some food. He grabbed what he had at hand reach, which meant everything. And he ate. And ate and ate. The others looked how he filled himself endlessly with food.

"Dam Bub, where do you pack all that?" Logan said, after Gohan finished his breakfast. With nearly twenty empty plates on the table.

The half Saiyan smiled, before releasing a sigh. "I know you all want to know who I am, so I'll try to explain. Just be patient" The mutants looked to each other, making nods only they could see. Gohan's tone indicated he was serious and that this kind of information couldn't leave the room.

After nearly an hour or two, Gohan finished explaining his life. From his baby time to his yesterday training with Piccolo. He didn't remember however, how the hell he had been transported to this new world. It still made no sense to him.

"Now that explains the lot" Logan growled as usual, though his interest was in full mode. A half human alien that may come from another dimension? He would like to say it was plain crazy, but his metallic skull made him remember that nothing was what it looked like.

"Well, that's my life up to this point, so far" Gohan said with a shrug.

"And we appreciate the fact you trusted us with it Gohan" Professor said smiling "Rest assure, only we will know of it" The others smiled to him too. Not Logan, but he at least gave a growl that indicated he agreed too.

"Thanks" Gohan smiled back "I was also wondering if I could stay here. I know I'm not exactly a mutant, but let's face it. I don't actually have a way home, right?"

"Of course Gohan. Any gifts are welcome in the Institute" Xavier said. In fact, having someone like Gohan was a great benefit. His fighting knowledge and abilities could come handy for training future mutants to come.

"Why don't you show us what you can do?" Jean said, getting curious. After hearing Gohan's adventures, she was a bit intrigued in finding out what he was fully capable off. Energy beams, power ups, all he had said sounded cool.

Logan smirked evilly. The kid might have survived terrible battles, but he would not survive Weapon X.

* * *

"So, was my performance of your liking?" Gohan asked, coming out of the Danger Room, with an obvious mocking tone. Sure he had sweat slightly, but nothing more. He could do far more dangerous things than dodging lasers or acid. Dodging Piccolo's fists, now that was something dangerous.

The other members of the X-Team looked aghast to him, totally speechless. Wolverine especially. He had created the Danger program, specifically to stop anyone from beating it. Even he, who knew what expected him, hadn't passed it a single time. And now a fourteen year old half human alien from another dimension kicked his ass out, by beating the Danger Room at its top difficulty. Wolverine felt embarrassed, and at the same time, proud. The father of the kid, must be proud. Gohan was a force that no one wanted to cross, in good or bad days.

"You guys mind if I go train outside?" Gohan asked, "Not that this place doesn't work, but I tend to break stuffs, and I really don't want to rebuild the lab from ground zero" After Professor's nod, Gohan left at bluring speeds.

"Well, that was interesting" Scott said, smirking to Logan, who saw the action.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Logan growled.

"Nothing, nothing" Scott said, raising his hands defensively. "It's that you put so much effort in the Danger Room, only for a kid to screw you up!"

"Then why don't you go and do it at the same level he did?" Logan said with his smirk "Or you afraid of him beating you too?" Scott remained silent, not wanting to push the subject or he would have to train with an angry Logan. Now that would be a suicide.

"I need to see what that kid can do with my own eyes" Wolverine said, walking out, hands on pockets.

* * *

Wolverine had his arms folded, as he looked to Gohan, training in mid-air. The half Saiyan no longer had his upper purple Gi, revealing his chiseled upper body. However, he still had the paddler on. His arms and legs were a simple blur, that attacked the 'enemy' in front of him. Flying from one place to the other, the demiSaiyan was like teleporting, landing a powerful straight fist in one place, reappearing into another place, firing a spinning kick. Logan looked amazed to the display. If this kid was good with the weight on, then everybody was screw.

Storm came to his side, looking to Gohan too. Her eyes remained on him far too much.

"So what do you think of him?" Ororo said, eyeing Logan.

"The kid has fought before, and no one will stop him from fighting again" Logan commented "I don't think there's anything we can do to stop him, if his eyes are fix on something. Yet it doesn't mean I won't try it on the next training session" His metal claws popped up.

"Same old Logan" Storm smiled to him.

"What's Chuck doing about him?" Former Weapon X asked. Storm took some seconds to respond.

"He's already creating a background, so the boy can assist school with the others" Ororo said. Logan growled to himself. That boy and school, didn't sound like a good combination.

* * *

"You wanted to talk to me Professor?" Gohan asked, entering Charles' study, a few hours later of training outside. His well constructed body by years of training was at full display. Jean looked away, a bit blushed. Scott looked a bit envious. He had his own muscles, but Gohan was even younger and better. Logan just stay stoic.

"Yes Gohan" Professor said, surprised by Gohan's look, but he said nothing. "As any other student of the Institute, you will have a basic education in Bayville High school. It's always important that a great body..."

"Needs a great mind" Gohan finished surprising Professor and everyone. "My martial arts teacher Piccolo used to tell me the same thing. He taught me how to meditate and to keep my mind protected from mental attacks."

"Well, that saves a lot of time" Logan said now.

"And Gohan" Charles said "You are not allowed to use any of your powers while on school. We need to keep the fact mutants are here, as a secret" Gohan arched his eyebrows.

"Why? I'm not afraid of what people might say" Gohan said.

"The truth is Gohan, many people believe that mutants are abominations, with no kind of emotions" Jean talked now, forgetting her blush. "That's why we remain hidden at plain sight. People isn't ready to accept the fact someone is different" Gohan thought that conclusion in his mind. Jean had a point there. He remembered that many people in his own world thought of Cell as a monster for what he did. But at the same time, people hailed heroes, like that Mister Satan guy, no matter how many weird abilities they had. People from this Earth was surely the same.

Of course, been screamed that he was cool and super, wasn't exactly what Gohan wanted for a life.

"I understand professor" Gohan said "But I kind of have a problem there. I've never been to school before, so I don't know where to start"

"Seriously?" Scott asked "Never?"

"My mother used to make me study at home, but I don't know what level I might be" Gohan said shrugging.

"That's no problem Gohan. You can have some tests and see where you are" Charles adviced, and Gohan nodded.

The half Saiyan was dismissed, going back to his training in the yard. This world wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 2:**

**Gohan knows how to do the Magical Materialization, thanks for training all those years with Piccolo. It's actually all about controlling one's ki energy.**

* * *

**Well, Gohan has revealed himself and has some things to do. See next chapter and look what he gets into.**


	3. Blending Around

**X-Dragons**

**Chapter 3 of my story. Nothing to say.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Blending Around**

The young half Saiyan remained in the X-Manssion for a couple of days, just training and learning about his new allies. Many of the adventures the others told him, were quite amazing, even for him. Professor Xavier was a powerful telepath, though according to Jean he was the strongest. Yet, Gohan's mental blocks were something Professor couldn't hope to break in the nearby future. Gohan may not have telepathy, but Piccolo didn't train a fool. A warrior needed to be ready to engage in combats, whether they were physical, mental or astral. Yet, the half Saiyan's great mind just proved to be too much for Charles. Storm had the power to control the weather, something quite useful as Gohan thought. If you could change the environment to something useful for you, the battle was already half won. Logan was who surprised Gohan the most. He had the same advanced healing factor that Sabretooth, along with metal-covered eskeleton, something that Gohan found the hard way. A right straight fist into Logan's head made the half Saiyan's knuckles to rattle. Goku's son was sure that Logan, even not being as powerful as others, would survive far more damage than any other. Even himself.

Professor spent a lot of time inside a machine called Cerebro. According to him, the X-Men were still looking for new mutants whenever and wherever they appeared. Gohan's attention picked up. He would really like to help Professor in convincing someone to join them. Sure, he had no background experience, but experience never came by just sitting.

The demisaiyan, for now, had another thing to do.

Gohan stepped forward, right into Bayville's high school entrance. Many of the teenagers were just hanging around, chatting happily with their comrades. Some girls though, eyed the new student with what looked like a predatory smile. Not the most subtile one in clothe topic, the half Saiyan was dressed in simple blue jeans and a sleeveless black t-shirt, that revealed far more muscles someone of his age should have. His bad boy look was rather magnified by his long hair.

But if Gohan had to admit something, was that he was totally clueless in what to do. And been clueless in a fight could lead to downfall. Something the half Saiyan learnt not to allow.

If he remembered all the Professor had told him, he first had to go for the Principal's. His keen hearing, however, just couldn't stop catching many curious things. Some of them, were about how Principal Darkholme always gives people the creeps. Surely, a woman couldn't do that.

Now it was Gohan's turn to shiver. A sudden memory from his angry mother came to his mind. From now on, until all the information was on the table, the half Saiyan would not discredit any theory, no matter how deranged they sounded.

For now though, he had a story to tell. According to Professor's invented background of him, Gohan was home-instituted in South Corea, and had moved out of there after a sudden invasion from the Northern counterpart. The demiSaiyan had a few doubts about who would be gullible enough to believe that story, put he put them to rest. As long as he didn't do anything unnatural from what normal people normally did, he would be just fine.

* * *

Principal Darkholme, or Mystique as she had renamed herself, was one not cross, whether in human or mutant form. She shifted her faked glasses, rubbing her nose, easing the tension. Sometimes even those with great stamina could be put down by continous work. And hell, she had worked! For the last year or so, she had secretly gathered information of new students. Or especially, mutant 'new' students. And the more she could gathered, the greater she would look to her employer's eyes.

The shape shifter really hated to admit it, but Magneto was right. His ideal world of mutants ruling over mankind was not only possible, but there were those that would blindly followed him, no matter what. Herself included. Having blue skin has made people to shun her like a freak, like if she was some kind of monster. Humankind never realised, however, that their own naïve and one-minded point of view had created the worst things ever.

She pondered no further, when a boy entered her place. A new student, good for her. She eyed him for all that was worth. The kid was no older than fourteen, and sure he needed a few inches more of growth, but the body parts he was showing needed no further enhancement. This boy could be a very useful tool for Magneto's plan.

"Mr Gohan, have a sit" She said, though it sounded like a militar order. The young Saiyan obeyed, not wanting any trouble. Professor told him to stay out of trouble, and boy, he would take that for heart. Well, not really, but he would at least not show any of his abilities in public "Your records seem to be in order, and you have been home instituted all your live until an Army's invasion. I trust those same errors won't be make in here, right mister Gohan?"

"I will try not to, Miss Darkholme" Gohan said, always keeping eye contact. A strong hit of power were always in the eyes. And Gohan knew he was powerful. Showing off a bit wouldn't hurt Xavier or any of his friends, right? Besides, did she just accused him that the army's invasion on his country was his fault? Sure that a was lie, but yet Gohan still felt the insult.

"Good" disguised Mystique said, raising to her feet, eyes surveying the demiSaiyan. "Listen carefully young man. My eyes are always watching you. Xavier may have strings to pull in your help, but even his options are tied when I come in picture. Be sure that I have no second chance policy, and it has worked for this institution. Do you understand, Mr Gohan?"

"I surely do, Madam" Gohan said, giving a small head vow. Giving your enemy some false hope of winning was the right thing, when you wanted his guard to go down, and then strike the killing blow.

"Then you are dismissed" Principal said, spinning around and looking through the window. The demiSaiyan left without hesitation, though he wondered if she had even heard him leaving.

Darkholme looked outside, right to her car. A not to cute and very stinky boy was jumping around it, catching flies with his green tongue. At least she would made sure of putting Tolansky into some mission. He couldn't be as useless as he looked, right?

* * *

Gohan flew down to the mansion's entrance, edging forward with his bag resting on his back. Coming home flying was really an easy trip, provided no one had seen him flying out of school like if it was something so common for him. That wasn't his only question, however.

School. He had thought it was going to be far more of a challenge. Yet he had non of that. Every discussed topic, every book read, was information that poured into his Saiyan brain, entering without difficulty. Maybe it was because his Saiyan mind could process things far faster than humans. Of course, Saiyans only concentrated that mind process in live-threatening fights. But when you have lived with a strict mother, you either concentrate on what you read, or you better say goodbye to your dinner. And NO Saiyan wanted to loose his dinner. But that was for another time.

Gohan entered the mansion, and in a blurring motion, he was already in his bedroom, changing clothes to his Piccolo attire. The DemiSaiyan decided to use the Gi, as a remembrance of where he was from, and who it represented. Of course the weighted paddler never left his shoulders.

The half human/Saiyan moved down the stairs, to found Jean and Scott discussing. Wolverine had gone to only Wolverine knew, and Storm was with her plants. And whatever they were chatting about, wasn't something friends seemed to do.

"I told you Jean, my glasses fell off!" Scott tried to apologize. For what Gohan knew, Scott's power was some kind of optic blast. Like his own energy beams, though without ki, and less powerful. Cyclops, however, didn't control them, due to some head injure he had when he was a child.

"I know Scott. But still, you could have injured someone. Maybe worse if I wasn't there!" Jean argued back. The red-haired mutant tried to easy her thoughts.

Sadly, she recognised his presense.

"Oh, Hi there Gohan" Jean said, smiling, masking her lingering anger issues with Scott.

"Hi Jean, Scott" Gohan said, with head nods to each one of them.

"Stressed by the first day of school?" Scott asked, trying to make some conversation. He still felt uneasy of Gohan, especially of what he could do.

"Not too much, actually" Gohan said shrugging "Rather boring if you ask me"

"Yeah, well, any teenagers think it's boring" Scott said with a smile.

Their minds were suddenly invaded, though Gohan didn't flinch by the attack. It was professor's mental call.

"_Can you all came to my study? We have a new student in our Institute_" Charles said through the mental link, before it faded.

The three X-Men walked into the study, to find their wheelchaired professor and a hooded figure. Gohan felt his power signal. Mutants had a distinctive energy pattern from normal humans, though between mutants, he was an average.

"Guys, welcome our new guest, Kurt Wagner" Professor said. The boy named Kurt wasn't one to out spoke offenly.

"Hey there Kurt" Gohan said with a happy smile. A real happy one, not like many fake ones that only hide some evil intention behind. Kurt, however, was reluctant to move his hand forward. In fact, he moved slightly back.

"There's no need to be afraid in here Kurt. You are with friends now" Professor reassured him. The new comer, now confident a bit more, shook hands, though his own was blue furry, and with just three fingers. Gohan however, didn't jump back at all.

Kurt pulled down the hood, to show an also furry blue face, with some elfish-like features. No wonder why he seemed apprehensive of showing himself. Jean and Scott were a bit jumpy now, but yet Gohan remained there, smiling even more.

"Was this your problem Kurt? Just some fur all over you?" Gohan asked, as if he was saying that it was going to be a sunny day.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" The german mutant asked.

"If you think the outside look matters, then you should be afraid of me" Gohan said smiling, surprising the viewers. The half Saiyan was referring to his Super transformation, which he hadn't yet shown, and if looks could kill, Gohan would kill the world with his golden power and appearance "Besides, I had friends with green skin, and they could regenerate lost limbs. You look fine to me Kurt"

The German mutant remained speechless, not knowing what to say. He thought he would be shun aside like many had done on his country. And yet, there he was, a teenager as old as him, saying that his appearance didn't matter at all, and that he had already accepted him. That brought a big smile to his face. He never had friends before.

"Kurt, we don't care how you look like. Non of us does" The red-haired telekinetic woman said, her smile making Kurt to blush red. Or purple, if you mixed both red and blue.

"Well kids, now that you have met Kurt, why don't you show him the school around tomorrow?" Charles said. Kurt looked in fear. School?

"But Professor, I can't go to school... I mean, look at me!" The german mutant said, pointing to his face. Or better, to his non human-like face.

"Don't overreact yet Kurt, I have something that may work so you don't miss any classes" Professor said, passing him a box. Inside was a watch.

"Thanks, but it's not my birthday" Kurt said joking. He attached it on and it fitted him.

"It does more than show you what times you are late" The telepath said, pressing one of the buttons it had. Kurt's blue appearance changed into a regular person. One wouldn't recognise him unless he wanted to.

"Wow, thanks Professor!" Kurt exclaimed with a happy voice, looking his reflex in a mirror.

"Remember Kurt, it only covers your appearance. Anyone can still feel you, if they get close to you" Professor advised "Besides, this is just a disguise for those who don't understand mutants. You are still yourself"

"Thanks Professor" Kurt thanked.

"Hey Kurt, you never told us what powers you have" Scott said now. Kurt closed his eyes, and suddenly disappear, leaving a small trace of smoke behind. A second later, he materialised a few meters away.

"Impressive" Gohan said surprised. Teleportation. Now that was something. It reminded him of his father, though his was more different.

* * *

Todd Tolansky, or simply Toad, for both his name and his slimy appearance, jumped like a toad, towards the X-Mansion. Principal Darkholme had given him a job to do. And boy, he needed to complete it. If not, his green tongue would end up licking a dark place of him.

The jumping mutant looked up to the sky, with sudden storm clouds circling around. He though, kept jumping forward.

A sudden wind gust lifted him from the ground without any effort whatsoever. He gave a girl-like scream, just before been thrown right into the mansion's window. He spiraled over himself, when he hit someone.

Both rolled on the ground, their senses railing by the sudden attack. Once their eyes met, both jumped back, Toad taken aback by Kurt's appearance, and Kurt by Toad's aweful smell.

"What are you, some kind of plush toy?" Toad spoke his brain out, no matter how little it was. Both circled each other, with Kurt covering his sensible nose.

"You are the one speaking?" Kurt said on German accent "Have you looked to yourself in the mirror?"

"I have. Quite a pretty sight to behold" Toad said with a proud smile.

"You've gotta be joking, right?" Nightcrawler asked surprised by how stupid the boy was. But Toad sadly understood his joke.

"You furry freak!" Todd blurted out, jumping forward. Only for Kurt to port out of sight.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Kurt said from behind Toad, now attached to the wall. He started walking on it, through the corridors.

"Came back here, fuzzy gecko!" Toad yelled, jumping to catch the blue elf. Professor X wheeled to the entrance hall, watching the display in front of him.

"So Tolansky does have the X-Gene" Professor said, both hands under his chin "He could be one of us" Storm was right next to him. A second later, Gohan walked in, having felt the outsider's energy. He amused himself by the display, but at the same time, he knew the struggle would give Kurt the jump-start he needed to feat in the group.

"Sometimes I think you are blind to the obvious truth Charles" Storm said to her teacher.

The three of them continued to stare at the fighting, or whatever Kurt and Todd were doing, above them in the fragile chandelier.

Todd, surprisingly, was able to grab hold of Kurt's arm with his leaky green tongue. Both mutants lost balance and fall. Before they hit the ground, however, Kurt teleported. Gohan's energy felt him reappearing down a level.

"Gohan they are in the Danger Room!" Charles told him worried.

"So, it's not activated" The half Saiyan said, raising an eyebrow. Now Storm step forward.

"The Danger Room has automatic defenses that will attack intruders with everything it's got" Storm now said.

Gohan now was worried. In a blur, he flew down to the levels below, reaching the Danger Room. Both Kurt and Toad were using their powers to dodge the incoming attacks of laser guns and metallic tentacles, though there were also some scissors and electrified wires.

The half Saiyan dodged some blasts, now directed to where he was. Apparently the Room remembered who beat it at full power. He sidestepped attacks with little problem, moving to where Kurt was.

Kurt tried to walk on the wall' surface, all the way up to the roof. A sudden giant saw came out of the wall, halting his way, ready to cut him in two like wet paper. A purple blur materialized in front of him, both hands forward. The saws hit Gohan's hand, only for it to break in thousand pieces.

Spinning around, Gohan's hand shone yellow, when he threw it forward. Nearly fifty little energy spheres flew out, right to where Tolansky was.

The smelly mutant was surrounded by three laser guns, ready to fill him with holes. His girl scream shrieked Gohan' sensitive earring, before the ki balls blasted the weapons to debris.

"Forget it, I'm out of here!" Toad yelled, jumping out of the training area. A second later, both Scott and Jean came in picture.

"Don't worry Professor we'll..." Scott tried to say, only to look aghast to the surrounding chaos "take care of it"

"Well, that went nice" Gohan said, floating back to the ground. Kurt teleported next to him.

"Um, sorry for acting so reckless" Nightcrawler apologised, looking to Gohan. The half Saiyan though, just smiled.

"Don't worry. Life wouldn't be funny without some life-threatening battles" Gohan said innocently, his Saiyan side coming in play. Inside the control Room, Ororo and Charles looked to the action below. Gohan had surprised them in big. Those energy attacks were something they have heard off, but never saw them in action.

"Good job Gohan. And you too Kurt" Professor said through the bullhorn "It's clear you have a place among us"

"Um, thanks" Nightcrawler said, looking up to the control room.

"Welcome to the X-Men Kurt" Jean said, with her friendly smile, that made Kurt to blush.

Toad jumped through the window, falling hard against a table. He rolled forward, right into a hatted man. Three metal claws came out between his knuckles.

"Going somewhere, Bub?" Logan growled as usual. Toad shook his head in fear, nearly peeing his pants.

"_Let him go Logan_" said the mental call from Professor. Wolverine sidestepped with a grunt. Toad jumped off sight before anyone regretted.

"_I smelled something weird going on_" Logan explained "_Might have also been Billy the Stink that just left_"

"_Welcome back Logan_" Charles greeted through the mental link.

* * *

"One simple job!" Darkholme bursted out in cold fury "Get inside, take the information, a be back. And you scared?!"

"Hey nothing personal" Toad defended himself. "That Danger Room freaks the hell out of anyone"

"And there's no doubt good Professor mind-whipped you, so now you don't remember anything!" Mystique exploded again. Toad's answer with a shrug of shoulders only increased her anger "Get out!" Toad jumped away for his life.

Raven rubbed her nose, trying to ease the tension. Magneto was so not going to be happy. The metal clips that started to gravitate around her were the proof. Wait, gravitate?

Mystique's eyes opened wide, when nearly everything started to float around. But only things with metal on them. She back stepped in fear.

"Don't be so hard with the boy Mystique" A dark voice sounded in the office "Don't blame him for your mistakes" Raven wanted to reply, but she couldn't. The metal clips were floating near her neck, dangerously near. A slight more of pressure, and she was history.

"Yes, I'll do it better the next time" Darkholme said, with a servant tone. The dark voice of her leader Magneto, wasn't over.

"Remember, we are just beginning"

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 3:**

**For now, Magneto isn't interested in Gohan. He sees any who isn't a mutant as useless.**

* * *

**Gohan has started school and has made a new friend. Can he make more? See next chapter.**


	4. Phasing Through

**X-Dragons**

**Chapter 4 is here. Still nothing to say.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Phasing Through**

Some days later, and now more accustomed to the new place he was living in, Gohan entered the house, again covered in sweat, his purple upper Gi gone, only his weighted paddler on his shoulders. He always started training at six o'clock in the morning, always the same time, for nearly three hours, before going School. Many would say that Gohan could fight longer than that, which he could, but training was far more than squatting in the same place. It meant you were pushing your body to its limits, and not only your body but also your mind. Warriors of great strength could be easily swept aside by the lack of knowledge. Gohan's training didn't only involve just sit ups and push ups. After two hours of physical training, the half Saiyan would meditate for another hour, calming his mind, opening it to the information he would learn at school. He also trained at night, and he would then meditate before going to sleep, so all the gathered knowledge was in its right spot. It worked perfectly for him.

The half Saiyan entered the kitchen, ready to have something for breakfast, though 'something' actually meant 'everything'. The weirdest thing though, was that he had only seen Storm leaving the house. He could still feel Logan's, Scott's, Kurt's, Jean's and Professor's energies, though not all them were at the same place. Scott and Kurt were doing some testing in the Danger Room, Logan was in the garage, with his loved bike. Jean and Professor were in Cerebro, or some place near. He could only feel them together.

His curiosity getting the best of him, Gohan went for Cerebro. Speeding beyond what sight could see, the half Saiyan ended up in Cerebro's entrance. He tried to knock the door, but it automatically opened.

"You can come in Gohan" Jean's friendly voice reached him, and he did. Both Jean and Charles were near the main detecting machine, with Charles using it. His telepathic powers could track the mutants when they appeared, even in world-wide scale.

"Gohan, just the man for the job" Professor exclamed, albeit too happy.

"What do you mean?" The demisaiyan thought some plan was on.

"We detected a new mutant this morning. Her name's Katherine Pryde, and her gift allows her to pass her mass through solid matter" Professor explained what he had found.

"In short terms", Gohan said, having understood what had just been explained "She can walk through walls. I get that. But still, I don't get the point."

"Well, she has not reacted in a proper way when she found out her gift. In fact, her abilities manifested themselves while she was asleep. And it's obvious she was left traumatized by that" Charles again explained. "Both you and Jean will try to convince her in moving to Bayville"

"But why me and Gohan, Professor?" the red-haired mutant asked.

"Because both of you are closer to her age, and your words will mean much more to her if they come from someone who has undergone the same things that her." Professor said. His hand rose, stopping Gohan's reply. "I know Gohan that your powers are not like those mutants develop. Yet, still the fact someone her age has especial abilities will mean the difference between improving her gifts with us, or laying them to no use." Charles really hoped the students could convince her. If Magneto tried to get on her, nothing good could come out.

"I get it, I think so" Gohan said, though mumbling to himself the last part. His gaze shifted to the image on display. Katherine was a rather tall girl, nearly as tall as Gohan. She had brown hair, tied back in a ponytail, and her eyes were blue. The half Saiyan didn't say anything, but he felt something weird on him. Some kind of 'feeling'. He just couldn't describe it.

* * *

Katherine Pryde moved forward, having escaped her house with the help of her mother. Nightmares could be considered bad things, but the fact you had one that turned your life upside down wasn't normal at all. Teenagers went through a lot of changes in their lives, but phasing through the floor right into the basement, now that was something Biology teachers didn't teach you, did they?

She stepped in front of her locker, trying not to jump by any movement behind her. She at least was solid for the time being. She really hated herself. What she had become. A freak show. Something that would be put aside with the garbage, as many times she had heard people talking. Especially from the so-called group 'Friends of Humanity', who always appeared on tv, wanting something. But exactly what was what they wanted, she paid no attention. Now she wished she had.

Her mind stopped racking, when a pair of hands shoved her into her open locker.

"There you go little Kitty" The typical bully girl, or better, Kitty's bully said, running away for all that was worth.

"Hey, let me out!" The brunette girl said, knocking the closed-door. A sudden noise came to her ears. Some kind of spraying sound.

She breathed in and out, easing her blood pressure. If she wanted to do this, then she at least needed to calm for a minute. Then she would freak out as much as she wanted.

She slanted against the closed-door, but her body passed through it, like nothing. Kitty felt the weirdest sensation ever. It was like swimming, though on air, and through solid things. Her sudden familiarity with her gift left, when she tripped down to the ground, falling head first.

She staggered back to her feet, looking to the boy she had crushed into. He was sixteen years old at the most. A senior, for sure. He had a bottle on his hand. A spray can. That was the noise. She looked around, to see the other lockers covered by red paint.

"Wow, that was amazing!" the boy said, his face covered with red paint, but he paid no heed to it.

"I didn't do anything!" Kitty fought back, just to lose in big. He had seen her using her freakishness.

"No, it's okay" the boy called Lance said, surprising her "I have powers too". He rose his hands in fists, his eyes rolling back. The entire school shook beneath his trembling powers. The lockers opened wide, books and stuffs falling. After some seconds, Lance sighed, exhausted but happy. Kitty's face, however, didn't show any happiness.

"You are just a freak, that's what you are!" She screamed, trying to fight the truth, yet it was pointless. She ran out of his hand grasp, going late for Physical Education. She knew she sucked at it though, it was the only subject she didn't have an A. But at least it would take her out of Lance's sight for the time being.

Unknown to both of them, a young demiSaiyan had his eye fixed on the mutant girl. His senses catched everything both said. If something was wrong, then this situation was wrong. Whoever the boy was, he meant troubles. Lots of them. He would use Kitty, and then left her to take the blame. His body was practically saying out loud. And Gohan, after years of fighting, knew how the body moved, both of people who lied or not.

* * *

Some hours later, Katherine walked out of the school, feeling frustrated. She had the worst day of his life. She really thought it couldn't get worse.

"Ms Pryde. We would like some minutes of your time, if you agree to" Professor said to her. Kitty's defenses went back at full mode. "I'm Professor Charles Xavier, Headmaster of the Xavier Institute for the Gifted. She's one of my students, Jean Grey"

"Hi Kitty" Jean said smiling. The mutant, however, wasn't convinced at all.

"What do you want?" Kitty asked, not trusting them. "I'm already in the most confusing part of my life"

"It's easy to be confused Kitty" Jean said reassuring. "When I developed my powers, people's thought just flooded into my mind without stop" Sadly, Kitty heard to carefully.

"You are reading my mind!" the brunette blurted out, jumping to her conclusion.

"Now, Kitty, I can assure you..." Jean tried to reassure Kitty, but the younger girl paid no heed.

"Stay away!" she screamed, running back into the school.

"Sorry Professor, I really blew a big one there" Jean said, dismissing herself. Gohan however, was already on the move.

* * *

Kitty ran inside an empty classroom, totally oblivious to the fact she had phased through the locked door. She just wanted to disappear. To be reduced to ashes, and even more if possible. Why her life had to spit on her now?

Gohan edged his head, staring through the door's window. He saw the girl he had come to get, and she looked sad. With a subtle strength on the door knob, the half Saiyan entered. Kitty heard the door opening.

"Look Lance, stay away from me, I don't want anything to do with you!" Katherine bursted out, not realising she wasn't talking to Lance. When her eyes met with black orbs, her face shifted to red.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were someone else" She said sheepishly, her face blushing tenfold the normal amount. She now needed to find a hole and die out of stupidity.

"Don't worry, I understand" Gohan said with a smile. "But of course, what you have been through can't be normally understood, right?" His hint hit Kitty head on. He too?

"So, you also..." Kitty started asking.

"Have powers?" Gohan said, like forecasting the weather, though Kitty's eyes opened wide "Yeah, and very proud of them, too."

"Did you just read my mind?" the brunette asked accusingly.

"No, I don't have that gift. Though I train my mind to not be invaded" Gohan said just like another day. Kitty was taken aback by this boy. Whoever he was, he didn't look like the normal fellow student. He was as tall as her, and probably as old. But something was saying that this boy had seen many things. His body was nothing bad too.

"I have to admit though, if I could walk through walls, now that would have saved me a lot of money on rebuilding my house" Kitty smiled by the comment.

"Son Gohan" the half Saiyan said, bringing his hand forward.

"Kitty Pride, actually Katherine, but friends call me Kitty" the phasing-through mutant said with a smile, bumbling slightly, something that made Gohan to smile.

"We are friends now?" half Saiyan said, almost in a mocking one "I'm flattered" Kitty chuckled by his comment. Gohan may not sound like a normal name, but she didn't care. She felt at easy with him. More calmed and collected.

"So when did you found your powers?" Kitty asked, curiosity getting the best of her. "Sorry, I just..."

"Don't be it, it's okay" Gohan waved her off "And for the record, I was born with my powers. My dad had them, and so did I" Kitty looked shock by that revelation. It indicated why Gohan was so calm. Living for fifteen years with abilities that ran down through your family tree, with a family that not only accepted it, but also encourage it, was something to live for.

But yet, she didn't know what his powers were.

"What kind of powers do you have?" She asked again.

"That's a very interesting story, that starts with my evil uncle, and ends up with me, diving my hair blonde" Gohan said smiling. A thing he learned from Krillin, besides the Destructo Disk, was to always made people smile. It always easied the tension. Kitty just stared at him, eyebrows raised.

"I can tell you about it, if you came with me" Gohan said. Kitty's face, however wasn't so convinced of going to the Xavier Institute, but Gohan didn't stop talking there "You might think you no longer fit in society, but that's just no true. Being born with especial abilities is not something to hide, is something to show. To show the others how you improved beyond normal people. Besides, do you actually want to be just like everyone else? I would kill myself if I was just another copy of 'normal' people"

Kitty pondered everything in her mind. It made a lot of sense to her. She really didn't want to say it out loud, but Gohan had a point in there. Besides, she found him kind of cute.

They both talked a bit more, their friendship increasing, with Kitty easing her tension by the second. This boy was someone she could trust.

* * *

Half an hour later, both teenagers left the classroom, both more acquainted with each other.

"Sorry for snapping at you. I was really acting like a jerk" Kitty said, Gohan placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Not totally, but slightly" Gohan said, smiling. She looked him back, with her own smile. A different one though.

"Are you teasing me"? She asked with predation in her voice. Gohan stared back at her, not knowing what to say.

"I think so" He said, rubbing his head innocently. "Did I do it right?" Kitty just couldn't stop laughing of Gohan's antics.

Both stopped though, when a boy stepped on their path, halting them. The half Saiyan knew who he was. Not the right person he needed at the time. Kitty tensed immediately next to him.

"So you are leaving with Superboy now, aren't you?" Lance asked accusing.

"They can help us both Lance. It's not that bad" Kitty said.

"You don't get it, do you?" Lance blurt out "They don't want to help us. They just want us to serve them like puppets, while they pull the strings!"

"Now look here you, Professor..." Gohan interfered, his emotions getting in the way. Keeping a cool head was really hard against Lance's hot-headed stubbornness.

"I don't care about that dam Professor!" Lance screamed, moving forward, grabbing Kitty's arm. Only for her to phase out of his grip "You can't be serious!"

"I'm coming with Gohan, so you better step aside!" Kitty said determined, looking at Gohan, who smiled at her.

"This is all your fault!" Lance accused him, his eyes rolling back, his powers gathering. The school started to tremble, with dust raising up. Junks of concrete started to fall off the roof, right where Gohan was. Yet, the half Saiyan remained there, the concrete pieces breaking against his head, not flinching him at all. Both Lance and Kitty stared in disbelief, at how easily the boy had withstood that.

Lance stepped back, gazing into Gohan's black eyes, which were staring back at him. A second later, Gohan was behind him. Hitting a pressure point, the demiSaiyan knocked unconscious the rebellious teenager.

"You okay?" Gohan asked Kitty, who was still staring at him. The half Saiyan had dust on his clothes, but no injury or bruise whatsoever.

"You are the one asking?" Katherine asked dumbfounded. Before anyone could say anything, both Professor and Jean arrived.

"What happened here Gohan?" Professor asked, looking to the mess.

"I had to knock the guy out before he had done something regrettable" Gohan said covered in dust, though smiling. Without him knowing, his hand was now gripped with Kitty's.

"I, made up my mind. I'll give the institute a try" She said sheepishly. Her hand, however, never left Gohan's.

"I imagined that would be the case" Professor said, "We will meet with your parents and discuss your future options" Jean, however, looked carefully at Gohan.

"Are you injured?" The red-haired girl asked him, concerned.

"Of course not Jean. You know me better" Gohan said, half accusing and mocking.

* * *

The mutants arrived Kitty's house, with both of her parents waiting outside. She hugged both of them. Letting down one's parents was something no one could escape from.

"Aren't you mad Mom and Dad?" Kitty asked "I'm sorry for all his power thing but..."

"It's okay dear, you are still the same girl we love" her mother reassured her, hugging her even more.

"The fact you have a special ability doesn't change anything between us dear. It's just hard to see our little girl growing up faster than what we can cope with." Her father said "Besides, Professor told us you can still go to Bayville School, so you won't get any of your grades down"

"I'll miss you, but I won't be gone forever. I can call you or e-mail you." Kitty said to her parents, now her reassuring them. "I'll go packing"

After some minutes, Kitty ended packing, her trunk full of her stuffs. She moved the heavy object down the stairs, but it was getting the tool out of her. Gohan, however, wasn't someone's friend for nothing.

"Need any help there?" Gohan asked with a smile.

"How could I live without my butler?" The brunette teased. Her eyes though, opened wide when Gohan lifted the trunk with the effort of raising a needle.

"So, about that boy..." Kitty's dad commented from behind her.

"Dad!" she exclaimed, blushing. But in the end, she hugged him, both him and her mother.

The mutants entered the Blackbird, sitting on any place they wanted. Gohan looked to his clothes, which were all covered in dust. He proceeded to close his eyes, concentrating his energy. His body shone yellow, when his clothes changed to his purple Gi with weighted paddler.

"How did you do that?" the brunette mutant asked bemused. Just how many abilities did this mysterious boy had?

"It's another chapter of the story I'm planning to tell you" Gohan said, with a smirk. She smirked back. This boy was really someone she could live with.

* * *

Lance Alvers walked down the dark street, his body stewing. He had been expelled from School. Not that he cared, though. He had never needed it.

He sat in the sidewalk, rubbing the back of his neck. It pained where the brat had hit him. The rock trembler just wanted to fist that puny face into dust.

"Mister Alvers, having a rough day?" A woman dressed in business suit said, eyeing him. Lance went back to his feet, raising his fists.

"And you are who?" the rebellious teenager asked, not trusting the woman.

"Let's just say, I'm your new chance of a living" Darkholme said, intriguing the boy "I'm the headmaster of Bayville High on the East Coast. The school where many of Xavier's lackeys assist. It might be a good place for you to start over, along with helping me in keeping an eye on them"

Lance smirked, his emotions getting him. Payback was at his hands now. He would not turned it down now.

"Where do I sign?"

* * *

Kitty stepped out of her new bathroom, a few hours later of her arrival, dressed in her pink pyjamas, which were a simple pink long shirt, and pink shorts that reached her middle thigh. She had already unpacked, and everything was in its rightful place.

A sudden wind gust opened her window. It chilled her, but she still moved to the window. She wanted to close it, but something stopped her. Outside in the dark, Gohan was training, only wearing his white paddler on his shoulders, revealing his broad chest and pack of abs.

Her eyes were completely fixed on the working out half human/Saiyan, wondering how could someone be so worked up, and yet still had energy to go to school and convince mutants of joining the X-Men.

"Can't sleep?" Gohan said, now right in front of her. Kitty yelled by the appearance, falling on her back. She stood back again, though blushed.

"Sorry, I just heard some noise outside. I didn't think it would be you" She said, trying not to stare to his body too much. His lack of clothes were disturbing her nerves.

"Sorry if I woke you up though. I always train outside before sleeping" the demiSaiyan said, trying not to sound to important.

"Yeah, well, em, I think I'll take off to my bed" she said, again trying not to fix her eyes on his perfect body. "I need to pack...unpack some stuffs"

"Okay, have a nice rest Kitty" Gohan said, flying to his own bedroom's window. Kitty slapped herself, trying to easy herself. If she was going to speak to Gohan about his life, then he better had clothes on, or she would do something she might regret.

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 4:**

**The Friends of Humanity made a small cameo here.**

**Yes, there's a Gohan/Kitty relation coming on (Sorry for those who don't like this pairing).**

* * *

**Our half Saiyan has convinced someone. See next chapter to find out if he can do it again.**


	5. Get on the Rogue!

**X-Dragons**

**Chapter 5. Nothing to say**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Get on the Rogue!**

A few days later, Kitty, Kurt and Gohan moved out of the dinner table in the X-Mansion, talking to each other. And they weren't just discussing the weather forecast.

"So, you're a half human alien that cames from another dimension" Kitty said, trying to gather all she had found out about her new friend.

"You had a monkey tail, and can change your hair to blonde at will" Kurt continued where she left. It would sound like a lot of information to take on, but Kitty and Kurt weren't going to put their friendship with Gohan in jeopardy, just for something like that.

"Yeah, that's me, Gohan" the half Saiyan said.

"It doesn't change anything to me" Kitty said, looking to his black eyes. "And wouldn't care if you came, like from a distant planet called Oa. You are my friend. Nothing will change that"

"Neither will I. You were the first friend I had Gohan, and friends always stay by each other' side" Kurt now talked. The demiSaiyan looked to them and to how easily they had accepted him.

"Thank you. Both of you guys" Gohan smiled to both of them. Kurt smiled back. But Kitty was bolder. Her hand moved into Gohan's own. The reassuring gesture took Goku's son off guard, but he still welcomed it.

"_Can all of you gather in the Blackbird? A new mutant has appeared_" Professor mental call took them out.

"So much for a weekend" Kitty said with a growl.

Kurt ported the three to the hangar.

* * *

A few minutes later, all the X-Men, from Cyclops to Wolverine were inside the X-Jet, flying over the night sky. They were all with their X-uniforms, not counting Gohan, who had his typical purple Gi and white paddler.

Storm was flying the Blackbird now, Professor sitting next to her. Behind them followed Scott and Jean, and behind Kurt and Kitty. And to add some spice, Gohan was next to Logan. Many on that situation would kill themselves by the bad luck. But on this day, the suicide one would be Wolverine, if there is a way to kill him. Normally he enjoyed giving the cold shoulder to anyone. But giving it to someone who enjoyed it, now that was unusual. Especially because Gohan learned patience with a Namekian teacher that used to be just like Logan.

"Where are you taking us Chuck?" Wolverine said, tired of being given the cold shoulder. His own technique had backfired.

"To a very serious mission Logan" Charles said "A new mutant was detected this morning, and her powers are rather unique"

"What kind of unique, Professor. Good or bad?" Scott asked.

"It depends of your perspective, Scott" Professor explained "She can absorb memories and life energy from those she physically comes in contact with. And in mutant case, their powers"

Gohan remember that power. absorbtion. The Androids Nineteen and Twenty made sure of using that one. But in good hands, it could come handy. But the Professor's tone indicated something else.

"But she can't control it, right?" Gohan said now.

"You are right Gohan, she can't" Charles said to Gohan "A simple touch in the hand of a boy and he blackout. It's unclear if he is waking up any time soon. The girl's name is Rogue, or that's how she goes by"

"Well, a name taken" Kitty said, back turning to Gohan "It fit you perfectly, you know"

"So funny" The half Saiyan smiled sarcastically to her.

"It's true" Kurt said "The Danger Room just saves the worst for you and I don't think it's simple coincidence" It was true, actually. Everytime Gohan entered the Training Room, the worst kinds of things, from acid to electrified wires and flame throwers went right for his head. Either it was because Logan was doing it on purpose, or the Danger Room had some artificial intelligence with a grudge.

"It's not that hard you know" Kitty said, changing the topic. "And you better choose it now before someone does it"

"And I don't think you will like to be called Blondie" Kurt said joking. "I'm Nightcrawler and Kitty's..."

"Shadowcat" Kitty said smiling.

"So you choose one at last" DemiSaiyan joked, with a smirk towards Shadowcat. She momentary looked to him, with a serious face, that only made Gohan to smirk even more.

"You better choose quickly Gohan. They'll never quit and you know that" Jean turned around, voicing her opinion. Goku's son closed his eyes, thinking. And he thought for a few moments.

"How about Saiyan?" The half, well Saiyan asked. "I'm the only one on this Earth, and no one has ever seen a Saiyan before."

"It might work" Kurt said, agreeing with Gohan.

"I don't know" Kitty said, not surrendering "What about Saiyaman?" Both Saiyan and Nightcrawler looked to each other for a second, before falling to the ground, laughing their lungs out. Kitty angered by the display.

"Hey it's not funny" Shadowcat said.

"Sure it is!" Kurt said, teleporting back to his sit, dry tears on his eyes.

"Sorry Kitty, but you can't be serious" Gohan said, once he was sit again "What do you think I'll do later? Put an S on my chest and use my underwear over my pants?"

"It would not be something bad to see, you know" Kitty said, with a wink of her eye, something that catch Gohan totally defenseless, shutting him. Kitty grinned to her inside. So much power, and yet still a boy.

* * *

A teenage girl, dressed in a green and black outfit, two white hair bangs contrasting with her auburn hair, ran down the street, her heart running a wild marathon through her chest. Rogue's life had changed just to fast for her.

It was a party, something her blind guardian, Irene, had never allowed her to assist before. Apparently, she had a good reason. A simple hand touch with that boy Cody, ended up with him at the hospital, and her running out. She no longer knew who she was. Was she herself or Cody?

She was now inside a bedroom, decorated with football pictures and trophies. The goth girl shook his head, trying to regain control of her body. This wasn't her home. It was Cody's. She didn't have a home.

A sudden chirp wood noise took her out of her trance. Someone was getting near her.

"Who's there?" She asked with her accent. Growls came from behind the door. She jumped up on the bed, when an orange and black cladded figure came through. Three metals claws were on each of his hands.

"What do you want?" The goth girl said afraid.

"I want you, girl!" The orange figure of Logan blurted out, jumping forward. Rogue ducked down, the man crashing against the bed. The small time gap gave the goth girl the chance to run down the stairs to the backyard.

The Wolverine figure suddenly shifted into a blue-skinned woman, with red hair on her head. She smiled evilly by her working plan. One last push and Rogue would never trust the X-Men. Without them, the girl could only go to one place: with her.

Mystique shifted into a fake Storm, grabbing a pelt from her waist.

"You can't run from the X-Men!" Fake-Storm yelled, throwing the bomb. Rogue jumped the wood fence, feeling the explosion behind her. She fell to the ground, tripping herself down.

Mystique shifted into a raven, as she wanted to be a first class witness of what was coming. With the X-Men arriving anytime soon, she would see how Xavier's credibility ran down to the ground with her girl.

The shape shifter saw the X-Men running out of the Blackbird. Her treacherous game was going perfectly.

* * *

Gohan started floating, keeping an eye down from the sky. Scott and Jean had run to other place, and Logan had jumped over a fence into a house. Storm remained next to Professor. His energy sensing picked up a weird power signature moving to him. A black raven flew in front of him. But birds had a particular energy, and this bird didn't have that. It had a familiar energy. One he had felt before, but couldn't point where he had.

"There she is!" Kurt exclaimed, a figure running away at the end of the street. Gohan looked to where Kurt had said and felt the energy of a mutant. They found her.

"Then let's not lose her now" Kitty advised. Kurt nodded, and teleported.

"Like if we all could do that" Shadowcat said, folding her arms. Suddenly Gohan lifted her in a nuptial way, her eyes opening wide "What are you doing?"

"Hold on!" He said seriously. Her arms snaked around his neck, grabbing hold with all her strength. Immediately, Gohan took off in the air, at tremendous speed, wind gusts blowing Shadowcat's face. A second later both landed where Kurt was, Kitty shaking. Never she had flown so fast. Even the Blackbird looked like an iceberg in speed next to Gohan.

"You okay Kitty?" Gohan said, letting her back to her feet. She shook a bit, but remained.

"Just shaken up a bit. Actually a lot, but I'll recover" Shadowcat said.

"It needs times to get used to the feeling, don't worry" The half Saiyan advised. Both X-Men looked to where Kurt was. He was again in human disguise, swinging in a swing. Thanks to his hearing, Saiyan could listen everything they were saying.

"Please, don't be afraid" Kurt said "I know what you have been through"

"You know nothing about me!" Rogue blurted out, backstepping. Distrust was written all over her face. Kurt didn't flinch back.

"The X-Men aren't the bad guys" Kurt explained.

"X-Men? They were the ones who attacked me!" Rogue accused.

"Non of us ever saw you before" Nightcrawler said

"I just want answers" The goth girl said, shaking her head.

"I understand what you are going through" Kurt said "I had a lot of questions but Professor helped me in solving them. You can come with us and give it a try" Her face got a bit warmer, indicating that she might go with them.

The flying raven would have non of that. Her plan needed to succeed.

Flying down from the sky, the shape shifter crashed against Rogue's back, pushing her forward unbalancing her. The goth girl sadly grabbed Kurt's naked hands. In a second, both memories and powers ran into her from the elf-like mutant.

Not again! This was the second time this happened. What was wrong with her? She only wanted to disappear. In cue, the goth girl left in a second, leaving a trace of smoke behind.

"Kurt!" Kitty said, running through the fence towards her fallen friend. She shook him, but nothing happened. Gohan arrived next to her, feeling his friend's energy. He was just unconscious. That wasn't the only thing disturbing. That raven. Something was really of place with it.

"Contact Professor and keep an eye on Kurt" Saiyan ordered to Kitty.

"Why? Where are you going?" Shadowcat asked.

"To fix something" Gohan said, flying up in the air.

* * *

A few minutes later after talking to the Professor, the X group found the rogue mutant inside a cemetery. She was paler and much more scared.

"Leave me alone!" Rogue blurted out. She would not trust any other X-Men.

"Please lady, we are not your enemies here" Professor tried to reason with her. Rogue paid no heed.

"Wait" Gohan said, flying down from the sky, a yellow ki orb on his hands. Surrounded by it was a black raven, struggling to get free. "Here's the problem"

"Kid did you hit your head or something?" Logan snorted "That's just a bird"

"Think again Wolverine" The half Saiyan said "This bird was following us every time, something a normal animal wouldn't do. Unless it was more that an animal" With that said, Gohan threw the orb to the ground, exploding with great power. Smoke rose but it settled after a minute.

There lying on the ground, the raven was unconscious, when it suddenly shifted into a blue-skinned woman. All the mutants saw it. Even Rogue.

"Who is she?" Kitty asked, Kurt resting on her shoulders. He was tired that's all.

"Mystique" Wolverine said in anger. His claws popped out.

"What's going on here?" The goth girl asked, wanting at least some answer. Her mind was a chaos of information.

"Mystique here is a shape shifter" Professor explained "Apparently she tried to deceive you against us" Rogue pondered that in her mind. That would explain the attacks. Now that she could see them, those X-Men didn't have bad intentions.

A second later the blue shape shifter stirred, her eyes opening wide. She flipped to her feet, looking her surrounding. She was trapped.

"Rogue, don't trust them. They only want to use you" Mystique tried to convince the girl, in vain. Rogue simply stared to the one who tried to put her against other mutants.

"Like if I would trust you either. Just stay away from me!" Rogue said, backstepping. Mystique glared murderously to the X group, especially to the boy.

"You! This is all your fault!" She yelled attacking. The others mutants went to attack, though something hold them back. Maybe the fact Gohan could kick Mystique's ass with eyes closed and still not break a sweat. They had seen Saiyan's training, and they momentary felt sorry for the blue mutant.

With martial movements, the shape shifter tried to bring Gohan down. Totally in vain. Just using his left arm, and the right one on his back, the half Saiyan brushed aside each and every attack of the shape shifter. Mystique grew in anger, knowing this kid wasn't doing any effort in stopping her. He was playing around.

She tried to land a powerful roundhouse, only for Gohan to duck down, a blue orb shinning on his right hand. Saiyan thrust his hand forward, the orb hitting Mystique dead on into her chest. She flew at tremendous speed, with the power of a runaway train through concrete walls and graves, going out of the graveyard and more.

"Well, that was easy" Kurt joked groggy. Rogue looked in awe to the kid. He was younger than her, but far more developed in body topic. And he wasn't so ugly.

"You see Rogue, non of us tried to cause you any harm" Gohan said to her "The X-men can help you if you want" Logan sniffed the air. Mystique' sent was not far away from there and he could still track her.

"Someone's escaping" Wolverine said with a growl. Gohan tried to fly off, but Professor stopped him.

"No Saiyan. Let her go" Professor X ordered. It took everyone by surprise.

"Professor why?" Kitty asked "Gohan can perfectly follow her, right?" She looked to Gohan, who nodded.

"This is more complicated that it looks like, students" Professor said. "I'll explain once we are back in the mansion" The X mutants didn't know what to do or say. Logan, as always, folded his arms and growled.

"And you are just going to stay there?" Shadowcat said to the other mutants.

"Professor said we let her go, then we have to" Scott said convinced. Jean, however, didn't seem to trusty like Cyclops. She would have voted for Gohan's idea.

"Hey, I..." Rogue said to Charles, doubting for a second "Would like to go with you. Just to see what this Institute is about" Professor nodded to her. Once Rogue could see them mansion, she would see that she wasn't alone. That there were others like her.

* * *

The blue figure of Mystique ran out of the graveyard, clutching her side. She had a lot of injures and some were still bleeding, but nothing dead seriously. Only her pride. Those X-Men made fun of her, especially the black-haired boy. However, he didn't look like any normal mutant. Something was telling her that.

* * *

The X-Men were now on their mansion's living room, resting near a chimney fire. Rogue was now among them, as a new student. The goth girl had decided to give them a chance, even if it was a little one. She didn't have anywhere to go either.

"I don't get it Professor" Gohan said, sitting in the couch next to Kitty, Rogue and Kurt. Jean and Scott were on another, while Logan was leaning against the wall and Storm was next to Charles. The half alien was very serious "Why did you let Mystique escape?"

"I'm on the kid's side here Charles" Wolverine said like usual. The look of Kitty, Kurt, Ororo, Jean and even Rogue had the same question. Scott, he didn't seem so interested.

"Mystique is far more clever than what she shows. No prison can contain her" Professor explained. Many would have believed that, but this mutants couldn't be fooled so easily. Especially Gohan. The half Saiyan knew when someone was lying just by watching someone's body. Professor was no exception, even if he was in a wheelchair. Logan growled, changing his stare to a window. He didn't believe it more than the others.

The truth was, Professor didn't know if his disciples were ready for a war. Professor's former friend Magneto would have done the impossible to recover Mystique, no matter if she was locked down in a maximum security prison. And then he would have started war against mutants, puting humanity in the crossfire. For years both mutant leaders remained on a shaky non-violent pact or truce. But how long would that last, Professor had no idea.

"Now, I guess we all had a hard day, so we should go to rest" Professor advised. A nap was something all agreed. Rogue walked with the group learning of her new house. She would sleep with Kitty. Not that she mattered. It was better than nothing.

"Um, sorry for what I did" Rogue apologized to Kurt "I really can't control my powers"

"Don't worry, I also used to teleport without control" Kurt said, rubbing his still aching head.

"That's why we are here" Kitty said with a smile "We learn to control our powers"

Thank goodness you didn't absorb my powers" Gohan said now "You would have blown up"

"Oh come on Gohan. You think Rogue could have exploded the entire graveyard?" Kitty asked with a smile to her friend.

"The entire world could have exploded" Gohan said, like if it was nothing important.

"Please, you are not that powerful" Rogue said with her smile.

"Trust me when I say you, that I have a lot of power" The half Saiyan said. He looked to the other mutants "Let them explain you" And he went to his room.

"He's kidding, right?" The goth girl asked, not believing one bit. The others weren't so sure.

"Well, he's always training with the white paddler, and it weights more than a million tons" Kurt said, recalling Gohan's training.

"A million?! But he was carrying it like if it was nothing!" Rogue said out loud, not trusting her ears.

"That's why it's called training, don't you think?" Kitty said with a devilish smile.

"And he also said he could change his hair blonde and increase his powers" Kurt apported now.

"And he used to have a tail that transformed him into a giant ape" Kitty add another two cents. Rogue was now rubbing her templates.

"You can't be serious" The absorbing power mutant said "What kind of mutant can do that?" Both Nightcrawler and Shadowcat looked to each other, smirking suddenly to Rogue.

"Oh but he's not a mutant" Kitty said with a smirk.

"What!?" Rogue nearly screamed. Her face made both Kurt and Kitty to laugh.

"Hey Kitty, I think we should go to sleep" Kurt said with a smirk. Too much information for Rogue, and it was still incomplete. She would be driven nuts. A perfect first joke for the new member.

"Agreed Kurt. It has been a very tiring day" Kitty said yawning in fake. "Come on Rogue, I'll show our room" The Gohan topic was left hanging in the air, and Rogue would not sleep that night. If what she heard was true about that kid, then she would eat Kitty's dragon toy Lockheed.

* * *

Mystique's day was not going okay in any sense. Her plan had been working perfectly, until those blasted X-Jerks and the annoying boy meddled around. Now, bandaging her wounds, she would have to face him.

The door opened. Her boss had come. And she had failed.

"You failed to recruit her" The Master of Magnetism said without emotion. The fact he wasn't screaming make her feel even worse.

"My plan was compromised" She tried to explain. When Magneto gave her the cold shoulder, she felt like a rat. She wanted mutants to achieve greatness, but failing she was only buring mutant reputation deeper.

"Do not disappoint me again" His dark tone left place to no other answer back. It was an order and it had to be obeyed. He left her to treat her injures. A woman, black glasses covering her blind eyes came out of the dark. Irene Adler, a seer of the future.

"You met someone special?" She asked to Mystique.

"Rogue's power would have served us well, I know" Mystique responded.

"I wasn't talking about Rogue" Irene said, taking the blue woman by surprise "I meant the boy"

"The kid?" The shape shifter asked not believing. Shure the kid knew martial arts and fire a funky weird type of energy, but that didn't mean he was especial. "Maybe he has powers, but Magneto can not use a weakling"

"Oh but he is nothing like that" Irene said with a smile "His powers go far beyond what humans and even mutants can comprehend. He will be a heroe to our world, just like his family did before" Mystique rose an eyebrow. Family before him? Did the boy had a relative here?

"And mutants won't be left behind" Irene kept explaining "The fact he has already befriended mutants will only lead us to a better place. Mutantkind will live in a better world, without persecutions or executions. Trust me when I say you prefer to be on the kid's good side" And for a blind woman, she left the room without clashing against an object.

Raven was left there thinking. Could she have been wrong? The kid defeated her, yes, but that was a lucky shot. She would train harder and he would be defeated. He wasn't something especial at all.

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 5:**

**Forget about me calling Gohan Saiyaman in any of my stories. I always hated that name.**

* * *

**Another allie has come. Let's see their future adventures.**


	6. Out of the Dark

**X-Dragons**

**Yeah, another chapter has come.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Out of the Dark**

Almost a month passed from Rogue's recruitment, and the X-Men were still as strong as they could. There were still rough parts to shape up if the youngsters wanted to be a team, but of course nothing good would come without sacrifice.

The six members of the team moved forward, Scott, Kitty and Rogue running, Kurt teleporting, and Jean and Gohan hovering on the air. Having as much pairs of eyes as possible was the best strategy to achieve the victory. And that's what Scott wanted. To prove the others he was the winning leader!

"Alright, circle around and attack!" Cyclops ordered, when a booming noise came from behind him, alerting them. Everyone spun around to see the paint ball machines, ready to fire at them. There were nearly twenty of them.

Cyclops started to shoot his optic red blasts, pushing the machines back. But that as the most. Wolverine had again improved the machines' resistance so the kids wouldn't have it so easy when it come to beat them. Jean created a telepathic force field around her, holding the paint bullets with ease. Kurt teleported upside one of the machines with Kitty. Shadowcat phased through it, the machine going short circuited.

Rogue, however, was the one in trouble. For not having a permanent active power like Cyclops, the absorbing mutant was defenseless against the machines. Only her fast reflexes and agility were getting her out of the bullets' path. Gohan though, had his eye on each of them, easily dodging the machines' artillery. His energy sensing allowed him to keep tract of his fellow teammates, something quite useful in the middle of a fight. In a blur he flew to Rogue, grabbing her by the scruff of her clothes, lifting her with no trouble, out of the incoming bullets. He replaced her on the ground, without any scratch. Except though, for the one on her pride.

"Thanks" she mumbled, so only Gohan could hear it. The half Saiyan smiled.

"Not yet Rogue" He said, leaning his hand forward. The mutant girl looked to him, eyes wide opened. as He was actually offering his energy?

Taking her glove off, Rogue touched Gohan's hand. It was just for a second, but the amount of power transmitted to her was staggering her senses. Her hands shone with blue light, as an energy came from her insides. Her own energy, emited to the outside. Gohan balanced himself on his heels for a moment, before his senses were restablished.

Both fellow members nodded to each other, flying up to the sky. Gohan wasn't tired at all. Like if the energy she had absorbed was not even five percent of his powers. Rogue flew with him, but her ki control wasn't the best. But she catched up in no time.

Both warriors fisted the machines with superhuman strength and speed, that no other member could follow. After minutes or seconds, the machines' debris fell to the ground. Rogue panted, as the absorbed powers left her. It was just amazing what Gohan could do, and what he was always holding back.

"Training Session is over. Report to the Panic Room" The voice of Professor Xavier came through the Bullhorn.

"Great job Gohan" Jean said, moving forward to him. His other friends smiled to him too, even Rogue, who wasn't exactly the one to ever smile.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Gohan" Scott scowled to him. The tone took the Saiyan by surprise.

"Are you accusing me of something?" Gohan fought back. The fact was, Scott had paid no attention to Rogue. Wether it was intentional or not, he didn't care. No team member could be left behind.

"You just wait" Scott said overconfident, taking everyone back. Even Wolverine and Storm, who were still overlooking the training field.

The Mutants arrived in the Panic Room, with Professor Xavier standing, or sitting better, waiting for them.

"Look Professor, what I did was something I don't regret and..." Gohan started saying. What he did was good, and nobody was going to tell him otherwise.

"Calm down Gohan, Non of us is going to reprimand or expel you" Charles exclaimed.

"You aren't?" Gohan asked surprised.

"Why? Your performance was outstanding on the field" Storm complemented with a smile.

"Besides, you came back for your team-mate" Logan said now "And a TEAM stays together every time they fight" The last comment was directed right to where Scott was. Kurt and Kitty looked to Gohan surprised. The half Saiyan was the only one who at least get Wolverine to actually speak good things of them.

"I only did what I considered natural" The half Saiyan said, trying not to blush by the praise. He spun around to see Rogue "Is not something to insult you Rogue. It's just that you don't have a power like the other"

"Non taken Gohan" Rogue said, but her face just showed how used she was to be the extra weight "It's not that I was very useful to start with"

"Hey, listen now you" Kitty said, surprising everyone "We are a Team, and every member has its own place on it. And you have won your place, no matter how short time you have been with us"

"Yeah, it's not so bad either Rogue" Kurt talked now "The more we train the better we get, so cheer up sis, you will catch up!" He gave her two thumbs up. Rogue smiled, though she really had troubles to understand why Kurt called her sis. Sure he was a friend, but to consider her a sister was a big step. And they haven't known each other for that long.

"Let's call it a day. Go and enjoy the rest of sunlight available" Professor said, and Logan amazingly agreed. Drilling them senselessly had no point, if they forgot what was important on their lives. All of them agreed, leaving a fuming Scott, and a confused Jean, who didn't know what to do.

* * *

Unknown to the group, a small presence had arrived to the Mansion, staring through his only eye to the people he would have. With these X-Men, and the one called Saiyan as a tribute in his name, he would be powerful enough to escape the prison he had been locked in ages ago.

But the fact he had been trapped, didn't mean he had lost power. It was time to destroy the world that turned its back on him.

* * *

"Well, we could have done better today, don't you think?" Kurt said, on his human disguise. Himself, Kitty, Gohan and Rogue were back from a very needed rest of training, a few hours after walking around the city. Not that Gohan needed a rest, but even he admitted to himself that sometimes a good rest came handy.

"Maybe" Kitty said offering her opinion. Rogue agreed with her. "What about you Gohan?"

The half Saiyan pondered his mind on the subject. His friends wanted to improve on their training. The Danger Room was working on them pretty good. He could feel their energies going up after the weeks of training. Yet, it was a bit slow for his liking. Maybe he could put his two cents and help the others to improve. His own training in ki energy could come useful, when you had five mutants that were able to fire the Kamehameha. It would especially help Rogue. Controlling one's self energy was what she might need to control her ever-absorbing powers. Their help could also help him training too.

But rushing things would get them nowhere. In fact, it would decrease their progress.

"We all improve in time. And as long as we strive to be the best, then we have no limit in power" Gohan advised like a wise master. The others stared at him, flabbergasted. He really had a lot of hopes on them.

"Couch Gohan to the rescue!" Kitty said smiling, causing chuckles on her friends. The half Saiyan only smirked back to her.

"You would love to have my grades in PE, wouldn't you?" Gohan teased now. The brunette mutant shifted her face to red. The half Saiyan hand gripped her hand. For the last weeks both had been closer and closer, but the hand gesture was always present. No matter how much they teased each other, they knew they were, and would be friends forever. Or as long as something keep them that way.

The teenager mutants were just going to pass through the Mansion's metal gates, when Gohan's grip loosen on Kitty. A sudden energy ran through his mind, making his brain to rack inside his skull. A dark energy. A very powerful one. And it was coming right from the Manssion!

"Guys something is wrong, be on guard" Gohan warned. The three mutants knew that when Gohan was serious, so should they.

"What are you feeling?" Rogue asked, concerned about the others. The demiSaiyan, narrowed his eyes, concentrating.

"I can still feel the others' energies, but they are weaker. There's also an evil presence that I have never felt before" Gohan said.

"What do we do now?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, port us into my bedroom" Gohan ordered. Kurt obeyed, and the four of them disappeared, reappearing inside Gohan's room.

"Now listen up" The demiSaiyan said in a whisper, to which the others had to get closer to hear him "We split into four teams, and track whoever has come. I can feel its energy, but I can't point where is it coming from. It could be all over the house, meaning there are lots of them, or it could just be a trap to lurk us in. If that's the case, you are all staying here. I'm not going to put you into that risk"

"Forget about us Gohan!" Rogue said, trying to not over talk "We are all X-Men and we are fighting as a team. We trained for a moment like this, and we are not backing down" The Saiyan leader observed the other members of his team. Both Kitty and Kurt had the same determined look on their faces.

"Alright, we are all going" Gohan said "But we need to be in touch at every time"

"How?" Kurt asked. Even his teleportation just wouldn't work so fast.

"I have an idea. I've practising this technique for a time, so I really hope it works" Gohan said, closing his eyes in meditation. The three mutants were bashed by a sudden call on their minds.

"_Can you hear me guys?_" the Saiyan mentally thought to the others, who looked confused.

"_You have telepathy?_" Kitty asked.

"_I've been training my mind to use it, but it was hard because I didn't have someone to test my powers with_" Gohan explained through his new power "_Don't worry guys, if I ever try to read your minds, just think of me naked_" His comment made both mutants girls to blush, but in the dark of the night, nobody could see it. Gohan put his hand forward to Rogue. She knew what to do. Absorbing a bit more power than the last time, the absorbing-powers mutant was now more powerful than before.

"_Let's go_" Gohan ordered. Both himself and Rogue sped off, Nightcrawler ported out, and Shadowcat phased through the floor. They looked all over the house, always the evil entity keeping an eye on them. Yet, they couldn't find them. Kurt looked inside Cerebro and nothing. Kitty searched in the entrance and kitchen and yet, nobody home. Rouge went to the back and front yard, and nothing again. Gohan went to the Danger Room and the subterranean lab, and again, a complete desert.

Something was really wrong. He was feeling the others' energies, yet they weren't there. Was this some kind of trap or not?

"_Gohan Help!_" Kitty's pray for help reached him just to late.

"_Kitty!_" Gohan screamed through the mental bond, trying to find her energy in the house. But he couldn't. Something was hiding it.

"_Guys, Shadowcat is missing. Pull back_" Saiyan ordered through the mental link. Only to get nothing as response. The others were taken away too.

Gohan's eyes flashed green, his anger raising. He would not lose his friends! Not now, not Never!

"Where are you!?" Gohan yelled to the thin air. "I know you want something. Something from me, right?!"

"What a clever child we have here" a dark voice echoed in the room. The half Saiyan didn't flinch at all, though. A sudden white light shone through the room, moving him away.

* * *

Gohan's eyes remained open. He hadn't blackout. Either because he was stronger than his enemy, or his opponent didn't want to end his life just yet. His thoughts stopped, when right in front of him, a shadowed figure started to materialise. It had the body of an average man, though any kind of skin trace was covered in shadows. It only had one big eye with red iris, that covered the entire face. From his back, nearly twenty slimy green tentacles protruded out, in disgusting way.

"Who are you?" Gohan asked, shifting his body into a fighting stance. Behind the big eye, came a smirk. If there was a mouth, that is.

"Countless planets I have visited, and countless names I have been given" The dark tentacled figure said "But this planet has known me as the Lord of Chaos Shuma-Gorath" Saiyan remained undisturbed.

"Alright, Shu-whatever" Gohan mumbled the weird name "Release my friends now!"

"Why? I need their powers, and yours as too!" The Chaos creäture said, snapping his fingers. The eye-closed figures of his friends appeared behind Shuma, trapped in what looked like black vines.

"What have you done to them?!" The half Saiyan blurted out. His fist clenched with fury.

"Nothing, they are just taking a nap" Gorath explained "I need their powers at their full potential for when I sacrifice them"

"Wait What?!" Goku's son asked dumbfounded.

"Rest assure Saiyan, for now you will join them!" The Chaos Lord exploded, his tentacles attacking forward. Gohan jumped and dodged between them with expertise, before flying right to the shadowed figure. His fist hit square on, but only to pass through an after image.

The Saiyan looked surprised, when tentacles gripped his legs, whipping him against the ground of the artificial place. With a powerful swing, the half Saiyan flew back for what looked like miles, before backflipping in mid air, halting his path. His eyes stared with determination towards his friends. His lips bleed slightly, but he paid no concern. He would not play around with his friends at stake. And all-out fight was needed.

His teeth clutched, as his powers rose. A jagged golden aura surrounded him, with lightnings striking out. His built up body bulked with muscles, veins poking on his skin. His black eyes shifted to light aqua, and his long black hair coloured golden, spiking up into the air, totally gravity less. The Ascended Super Saiyan would do the job.

Shuma-Gorath stared surprised to the code-named kid Saiyan, grinning to his inside. So much power. And it would all be his!

Gohan left, his body shimmering, reappearing right in front of the shadow Lord. His uppercut hit the monster's guts, sending him skidding back miles in the air. Saiyan pressed his advantage. Flying beyond comprehension, the Super Saiyan two moved behind the Ancient One, delivering an axe strike, sending him back to hard to the ground. With a blue ki ball in his hand, Gohan fired off the planet-busting attack. Smoke covered the ground, amazingly.

Yet Gohan looked around, confused. If he had destroyed his enemy, then he and his friends should have been free by now. His distraction backfired on him. The green tentacles appeared from the dust, grappling the Saiyan's legs. And again, Gohan was whipped down to the floor, landing with an echoing thud.

"Indeed you are powerful" Shuma said, his tentacle bringing the Ascended Super Saiyan in front of him. "So much potential, wasted into helping a feeble evolved monkeys" Gohan's teeth clutched with anger. The creäture was insulting both his human and Saiyan heritage. Humans, well they evolved from monkeys. And Saiyans, well, they could transform into a hundred feet tall monkey.

His golden aura exploded, the shockwave making Shuma' senses to reel back. With both hands on his forehead, palms forward, Gohan charged his energy attack.

"Masenko HAAA!" the Super Saiyan two unleashed a powerful yellow energy beam, capable of whipping the Solar System. There was nobody in front of Gohan, once the dust settled. However, the battle wasn't over. Goku's son could still feel Shuma's energy.

"Come out, I know you are still fine after that attack!" Gohan yelled out. A devilish laugh echoed the dark place.

"So you got me" Gorath said, his shadowed body reappearing. Gohan went back to his fighting stance. This was not going to be easy at all.

* * *

Behind the fighters, a red-haired figure was stirring. The awaken of the entity known as Shuma-Gorath had pushed the awakening of another entity. One more powerful. Deadly and Beautiful, all in one.

Red fire started to engulf Jean.

* * *

After what looked like hours, Gohan stood to his feet, panting. His body was now bruised slightly, and his energy was running low. He was still a Super Saiyan two, but even transformations had limits, depending on how much energy one could pour into them.

"Surrender child!" Shuma said. After the fight he still had complete advantage "Armies have trembled beneath my power. What makes you think you are more especial?"

Super Saiyan two Gohan paid no heed, and attack with unmatched speed. His spinning kick came from behind Shuma, hitting the demon's back head. The shadowed figure flew out of sight, before reappearing in front of Gohan, unleashing his tentacles forward. The Saiyan backflipped each of the green limbs, and the second after his last backflip, he disappeared. Behind Shuma, he reappeared, both hands cupped to his right side.

"Kame...Hame..." Gohan started enchanting, blue/white energy forming on his hands. The light warned The tentacled figure of the incoming threat. He spun around, only to have Saiyan right in front of him, murderous eyes looking at him.

"HAAAA!" The ascended Saiyan unleashed his father-thought attack, at point blank. The energy beam had the power to destroy two solar systems and more. Thank goodness they were in the astral plane. The beam consumed Shuma's particles, until the last one.

Gohan panted, smoke leaving his hands. Yet, he still hadn't won. They were still in Shuma's prison, who materialised like if nothing.

"_Dam, what do I need to beat him?_" Gohan thought. This wasn't going good at all.

The tentacles moved forward, now with the Saiyan hybrid unable to dodge all of them. One of it hit his forehead, making the Saiyan to arched back. A second tentacle gripped his legs, making the half Saiyan to trip down. Four other tentacles came in picture, each grabbing one of Gohan's four limbs. The green limbs put Gohan straight up. Gohan tried to fight back, in vain. His strength was faltering. His spiky golden hair went back to normal golden, now affected by gravity. He was now a Super Saiyan. A few more minutes and he would be powerless.

His now green eyes observed the moving figure that was coming in front of him.

"You fought well child, and for that, your sacrifice will be slowly and painful like nothing you have experienced before!" Shuma said, his tone increasing. His normal human hand grabbed the Saiyan's chin, forcing Gohan to stare into the big one eye. "But maybe I should make you see how your friends are taken away first. I noticed how much you screamed when I took the little girl" Gohan's green eye shone with anger. His death glare would make Vegeta proud.

He had enough!

Gohan's mouth opened wide, unleashing an ear-breaking scream. Shuma staggered back by the sudden yell. Gohan's muscles bulked up again, his golden aura exploding in golden fire. The tentacles burned beneath Gohan's increasing power. His green eyes went blue, but they started to get a green tone mixture. His hair gold up, spiking again, but now it was more rigid, and fall slightly more down on his shoulders.

"I had enough!" Gohan screamed "I know your kind, thinking you can just walk in an exact revenge for been put in your place"

"Well understand this, I'll put you back where you deserve!" Gohan's aura bursted, outshining the darkness around. Shuma covered his eye, outmatched by the golden shining.

A full straight fist sent the Lord of Chaos back against the wall, or he would, if there was any wall. Gohan's fist passed through the shadow entity, blasting a golden hole. The shadow creäture tried to attack with his tentacles only for the new Super Saiyan to disappear, materializing behind him. A spinning kick beheaded the creäture, only for it grow back again. Yet Gohan remained undisturbed.

"You can't win, fool!" Shuma taunted, "No matter how much power you get, a pest like you can't kill a god like me!"

Gohan didn't response. His eyes suddenly fixed on something more interesting, behind his enemy. Jean was hovering, her eyes still closed. But her powers had increased a millionfold. A red blazing aura of fire was circling around her, with the heat of the Sun.

"NO, IT CAN'T BE!" The Chaos Lord said, looking aghast now. This wasn't part of his plan. Why was she meddling now?

The hellfire shaped around the sleeping mutant girl, transforming into something. The fire on Jean's arms changed into a fifteen feet wide wings, and his legs changed into bird legs, with sharp fiery talons. Jean's face snorted into a beak, her head transforming in what looked like a swan or Crain. It was wonderful. The Cosmic Power, running through the fires of the powerful entity.

"Phoenix, What are you doing here?" Gorath asked, irritated.

"Your meddling has to stop" The dark voice of the flaming falcon echoed through the Astral plane. "You were banished from Earth, and you should have remained that way"

"This is MY planet!" Shuma blurted out. He didn't want to admit it, but Phoenix was far more powerful than him.

"Then you must be destroyed!" The flaming entity shrieked, sending pain signals. The fire moved beyond what eyes could see, sparks hitting Gohan's skin. It burned him, even as A Super Saiyan two. This new presence was something he hadn't expected. Yet, he would not look the gift horse in the mouth. If his friends were now okay, he hoped Shuma would burn down to a crisp.

The powerful fire blast hit the tentacled figure right on, burning a lot of Shuma's body. And it wasn't regenerating as fast as he used to. Whatever this fire was made of, it was doing damage Gohan hadn't been able to do.

"No, I can not die!" Shuma yelled, his tentacles grabbing the Phoenix's wings. Only for the green flesh to turn dark when it burnt. Gohan intervened now, sending a yellow energy blast towards the place where the tentacles were born on Shuma's back. The creäture screamed in pain, as his tentacles fell off dead. Apparently he had a weakness. The flaming bird nodded to the golden-covered Saiyan. And he nodded back.

"You will" The Phoenix's voice echoed, instilling fear on Shuma, and hope on Gohan. Her fire shone brighter, the red fire shinning red even more with unbridled heat. Shuma couldn't stop the unstoppable heat from burning all his atoms.

Gohan covered himself and the others with a yellow energy field, that hold against the immense temperature, though barely. When the heat blast stopped, Gohan fall to his knees, breathing hard, his blonde/white hair going normal black. The sudden power he had received was gone now. But he was still conscious at least. He stared at the amazing flame-covered figure in front of him.

"Wow" the Half Saiyan mumbled. The Phoenix Force heard him.

"Your gesture is not required young half Saiyan" The flaming bird said, looking to Gohan's black eyes. The half human/alien hybrid didn't flinch back. "And don't worry, we'll be leaving the astral plane in a few minutes, as Shuma's energies fade" Gohan, apreciating the help, made a body bow. It was always a good gesture for a friend.

"I thank you for what you did" Gohan said, but now his curiosity overwhelmed him "But who are you? Jean never said she had so much power"

"I have many names among the galaxies, but I go by Phoenix Force" The entity explained "I have existed since the birth of reality"

"Then what are you doing with Jean?" Gohan's concern came now.

"I have lived among humankind since their first moment of evolution, and I have always resided inside a host. Normally a powerful telepath" The Force explained "Rest assure young one, that your friend Jean Grey is in no harm with me inside her"

"Does she know you are inside her body?" Gohan asked, wanting to know as much as he could.

"She might suspect, but it's uncertain up to what degree" The bird said "But once she reaches her powers maturity, my presence has to be known to her. Then she will have to decide wether to be my willing host or not"

"Willing?" The Half Saiyan asked his defenses coming to display.

"As the body where I live, the hosts are given the opportunity of choosing wether to have my powers on their bodies, or let me go if they so wish" Phoenix explained, her tone a bit darker.

"What happens if she doesn't want to have you?" Gohan asked worried.

"The power will consume her body, reducing her to ashes" The Phoenix said, like if it had happened before, which did happen.

"But that's terrible!" Gohan blurted out. The Phoenix didn't respond to his accusation.

"It's the balance of the universe" The bird explained even more "The Cosmic power can not be granted without something in return" The flaming bird stopped to think something "Rest assure though, that Jean is more willing to live than any other host I ever had" The Phoenix kept explaining, her beak shifting into what looked like a smile. A smile directed to him "Maybe because of the friends that had always been there for her" Gohan blushed by the comment.

A white light covered them, as the Phoenix Fire faded into the dark, for the time being.

* * *

Gohan opened his eyes, his body soared and bruised. All the injures he had received in the astral plane had apparently manifested in his body. He looked around in the room. They were now in the entrance of the mansion. Why? He didn't care.

Kitty started to steer. Rubbing her head, she looked around.

"What happen?" She mumbled, only for a pair of arms to hug her with superhuman strength. Air left her lungs "Gohan?"

"Who else did you think?" He said, smiling to her. Kitty looked to her friend, surprise written all over her face. Gohan was injured. She had never seen him injured before.

"What happened to you?" Shadowcat asked concern. Gohan didn't respond however, as Kurt and Rogue started to wake up.

"Hell, did you see the truck?" Kurt said, rubbing his head in pain.

"Truck? I think it was a bloody train" Rogue cursed, in more pain than Kurt.

"Guys, you are okay!" Gohan hugged both of them, with superhuman strength. Rogue blushed by the sudden intimate contact with her friend. Sure, she had her clothes on, meaning she couldn't absorb Gohan's powers. but that didn't make the contact less embarrassing. Both suddenly realised Gohan's dry blood on his body.

Jean was the next one in waking up.

"Why do I feel I have been set on fire?" the red-haired mutant asked, feeling her skin had twice the normal temperature. A few minutes later the others woke up too.

"What happened to us?" Storm said, rubbing her head too. Professor was a bit more affected, because of his telepathic powers.

"I really don't care what, but who" Logan said with his growl popping his claws out. His eyes fixed on Gohan's injures "What happened to you kid?" Logan had never seen a scratch on the half Saiyan, and now there he was, standing tall and proud with a smile, his wounds at display.

"A long story that all of you need to hear" Goku's son smiled innocently, like if it was another day.

After calming themselves, the group moved to the kitchen, where they ate while Gohan explained what happened. He, however, left untold what happened with the Phoenix Force. The entity said that she would show herself when the time was right, so Gohan would respect that. After all, he owned it to her for saving his friends. It didn't mean though, that he wouldn't talk about it. He just would talk of it with his closer friends.

Something that surprised him, was Kitty's hand on his own, for all the time he had explained.

"So, what happened with that Shu-guy?" Wolverine said, his claws popping out "I have some business to run with him. Better through him"

"He's gone Logan. He was destroyed" Gohan said to him. Wolverine growled by his lost chance of vengeance. His claws went back into his arm.

"Let's hope he stays that way" Scott said, with a pack of ice on his forehead.

"Gohan, why don't you go and check those injures with Storm? They don't look nice" Professor suggested. Gohan waved him off.

"No need to worry Professor. By tomorrow they will have disappeared" Gohan said smiling. He knew Saiyans healed faster than humans. Not only that, but he would also be a bit stronger than before. Been a Saiyan really had advantages. Charles looked to Logan, who looked back. A healing factor wasn't something the boy ever talked about.

* * *

A few minutes later, everybody left to their room to get some rest. Almost all of them. Kitty, Kurt and Rogue received Gohan's mental call after he finished his explanation of the events of that night.

Kurt ported the three mutants into Gohan's room. The half Saiyan was resting on his bed, but straighten himself when he heard them appearing. Most of his simple cuts had disappeared, but the deepest wounds would take a few more hours before they vanish.

"What's the problem Gohan?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, not that I'm complaining, but I really need a nap now" Kurt said with german accent. Rogue remained quiet.

"I need to tell you something" Gohan simply said, but with seriousness that put the mutants on the edge. When Gohan was serious, so should they. Kitty's hand reached Gohan's as usual.

A few minutes later, the three mutants looked at their common friend, with looks of surprise and awe.

"So Jean has like some kind of flaming bird inside her?" Kitty asked.

"And that bird is stronger than you?" Kurt asked, surprised someone was stronger than Gohan.

"Maybe, I really don't know" Gohan tried to answer "But for what I've seen, Phoenix has a lot of power"

"Remember guys, don't talk about this with anyone" The Half Saiyan said "Phoenix will show herself in time, but just to be careful, keep an eye on Jean"

"You want us to spy her?" Rogue asked.

"No I'm not" Gohan said back "Just observe if something changes with her powers or her attitude. It might show Phoenix's arrival, and we need to be ready so nobody is on the middle of her fire" Though Gohan knew Phoenix wasn't evil, he prefered to not take any chances. The mutants looked to each other, and nodded to Gohan. After quick goodbyes, Kurt ported to his room, and Kitty phased herself with Rogue to their bedroom. Not without leaving a kiss on Gohan's cheek, something that made both of them to blush.

Gohan remained sit on his bed, thinking. First, an evil entity kidnaps him and his friends, and nearly kicks his ass. Second, another entity appears and helps him. Third, Kitty kisses him. His life was just a rack toy of irony, wasn't it?

* * *

Unbeknownst to the X-Men, A Norse God had detected the arrival of the Chaos Lord into Midgard. His mystical tool Mjolnir had detected it, with the especial enchantments it had on. But the evil precense wasn't the only thing. The same power that he had felt some months ago in the one who had arrived. But this time, it was nearly a hundred times more powerful. Just like him, the new comer was always holding back his true might.

The Thunderer really needed to put his training in motion, before another evil tried to take over Midgard.

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 6**

**Though Rogue absorbed Gohan's power, she can't transform into Super Saiyan (The transformation is something genetic, and it can not be simply absorbed. That's what I think)**

**Yes, there is some Scott bashing.**

**I choose Shuma-Gorath so to not use Shadow king.**

**Gohan didn't fully transformed into a Super Saiyan 3 (More like a 2.5)**

**Don't think Gohan is a weakling. He could have defeated Shuma in a fair fight (But of course, no enemy wants that)**

**Yes, the Phoenix appeared sooner.**

**The Phoenix Force is not going to be Jean's evil side. She is a cosmic entity, that seeks the balance (On its free will, of course)**

* * *

**Gohan had a great fight, for the first time. And fights are just getting started, once Thor founds him. Let's see it on the next chapter.**


	7. Training Thunders

**X-Dragons**

**Another chapter of my story. Hope you are still enjoying it.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Training Thunders**

A few days passed by since the last incident. Gohan and his close group of friends kept the information about Phoenix a complete secret. And the most surprising part, was that everyone believed the original story. Unless professor had read their minds beforehand, it was impossible for the older mutants to know what happened on that fateful night.

Things went back to normal. Or normal for mutant students. Kitty spent a lot of time helping Kurt with his homework. Poor boy had no hair of memory. Rogue left in a field trip to the caves with Scott. Only for both of them to end up fighting Mystique and a pack of wolves. Well only Rogue, as Scott was down for the count because of a rock hit him in the head. A rock that fell on him, because of the rock slide he created by using his powers underground. Scott was becoming a real pain on the ass. He needed to take the stick out of his dark place, or he would end up killing himself one of these days. Not that many cared though.

Gohan kept training himself, along with the team sessions, but now wearing a paddler of a million and five hundred thousand tons. Goku's son was no stupid. If he wanted to improve, he needed to push his body beyond what he accostume it into. Keeping your body in one place wasn't the right thing if you wanted to be better. The half alien was now a bit off-balance, but still managed to pass through Wolverine's Danger Room, and again at full difficulty, gaining one of Wolverine's famous growls. And as always, it indicated he did it great. Even after weeks of observation, Former Weapon X just couldn't find the way to bring the human alien down, not counting Adamantium bullets, if he could ever acquire them.

Right now, the half Saiyan and his three mutant friends were walking back from the school, just like another normal day. Just as they entered the mansion metal gates, however, a sudden blurring motion moved above the sky over them, the sheer speed blowing wind gusts like a hurricane. Gohan only felt it for a second, but the power he felt was outstanding. And it wasn't evil, thank goodness. But whoever he or she was, the Saiyan hoped it came in peace.

Gohan could see someone walking inside the mansion.

"What was that? The Blackbird?" Kitty asked, covering her eyes by the wind.

"No, it's not that fast" Rogue said

"Then what was that?" Kurt asked

"Better question, who was that?" Gohan put his conclusion. The group looked at him eyes opened wide.

"You mean it was a person?" Rogue asked Gohan "Only you can move that fast"

"Whoever it was, we have to see him or her" Kitty said excited, and Kurt agreed with her. Someone so powerful couldn't be ignored. Gohan sighed by their display, but agreed. If someone was so powerful then he surely wanted to meet him or her. Once all of them touched their hands, Nightcrawler teleported them inside the main entrance.

"Where is he?" The mutant group all asked Gohan. The Saiyan followed the energy signal, and the others followed him. They reached Professor's study. The door was half-open, so they could peek inside without been disturbed. And thanks to Gohan's mental shield, professor would not be able to detect them.

There was a tall man, nearly six-feet and half, dressed in what looked like an ancient viking armor. For a moment, Gohan thought that this man was a bit gone, but his own purple Gi made him shut. Sometimes the weirdest people were the best.

"Thor, it's quite a surprise to have you here" Professor greeted, handshaking with the blonde guy.

With their mental connection, the mutant group found themselves talking to each other.

"_Thor? Like in Thor, the God of Thunder? Like in Thor, one of the founding Avengers?_" Kitty said dumbfounded, through the mind bond. Her knowledge came handy there. The other mutants looked to her, surprised. But Gohan looked confused. He had no idea who or what the Avengers were.

"_Who are the Avengers?_" The half Saiyan asked

"_Seriously Gohan, where do you live?_" Rogue asked irritated. The alien just shrugged

"_The Avengers are a superheroe team, founded by some of the Earth's most powerful fighters, Thor been one_" Kitty explained. Now, that wasn't so hard to understand.

"_But what is he doing here? I doubt Professor wants to join them_" Kurt said through the link.

"_Let's shut up and hear_" Gohan said, edging his head to the conversation. The others followed along.

"I know Charles, but a few days ago I felt a dark presence entering Midgard" Thor explained. Professor rubbed his chin by hearing that information.

"So you have heard of Shuma-Gorath" Professor said

"Indeed. But he wasn't the only one" The thunderer kept on, knowing more than few things "Another powerful presence was with him. One with power never seen before. A stranger to our world Charles"

"I guess you are talking about Mister Gohan, right?" Charles asked. Thor was a powerful being. One of the most powerful the telepath had ever met. And just like Gohan, the God of Thunder was always holding back the true power. He, however, couldn't decipher what Odinson wanted with his young student at the moment.

"I presume that's the one I have come to talk to" Thor said, suddenly smiling "But which of them is he?" Professor looked surprised to his question, before Thor waved his hand. A sudden wind gust flew across the room with hurricane power. Thor had the power of elements running in his blood. His control over the natural elements outclassed Storm by a factor of a million. And that was just holding back.

The wind gust opened the door in full, four gossiping children falling forward to the ground.

"Students, what are you doing?" Charles said, trying to reprimand them.

"We weren't hearing Professor" Kitty said trying to look innocent, and failing in big. The two other mutants remained silent, so not to dig their grave deeper.

Gohan went back to his feet, and stare to the tall warrior. The Thunderer observed the boy in front of him. Normally, no one would believe that a boy with weird black hair was the indicated person he wanted to see. Yet Thor was no one. His own life of countless of years talked for its own. The Thunderer knew who was a fighter, and the boy was one, trained like him since birth. His stance and piercing eyes. Only those with blood on their hands could be that way.

"Students, say hello to a fellow friend of mine, though I don't think he needs introductions, right Thor?" Professor said with a joking tone to his pupils.

"You are correct Charles" Thor said, smiling to the youngsters, making a small bow "I'm Thor, God of Thunder"

The mutant team just remained there not knowing what to do. There he was, The Mighty Thunderer, saying he was a friend of their teacher.

"Students, Why don't you go and see if Logan needs help with the next training session?" Professor offered. The others knew it was a façade, but they still walked out. Until Professor stopped someone "Not you Gohan. Our friend Thor would like to have some words with you, if you are available" The Team looked worried to their 'unofficial' leader, but his nod to them put the three mutants back on their senses. That didn't stop them from worrying, though.

"_We'll wait for you outside_" Kitty said through the still standing mental link. Gohan smiled to his friends, who left with Professor. The door closed behind him.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Gohan" Thor offered his hand forward. The half Saiyan shook hands, using some of his super strength. He would not prove to be a weakling in front of another warrior. "I've been following you since the time of your arrival" Thor said to the alien in front of him "Mjolnir detected your presence, and I waited to see your actions in this world"

"And why acting now?" Gohan asked intrigued, his arms folding.

"Up to a few days ago, nothing was out of normal, but I guess you known what happened next" Thor said in an obvious tone.

"Shuma" The Saiyan mumbled, to which Thor nodded.

"The Lord of Chaos, indeed" The thunderer continued "After his disappearance, I decided to act at last"

"And what is it that you want from me?" Gohan asked, not sure where this conversation was going.

"I would like to train you" Thor said, going straight to the point. Gohan's eyebrows rose to his hair. The God of Thunder was asking him to be his student? "I'm only offering you a chance, but you are free to accept it or not"

"I will" Gohan said with a smile. Thor could be not only be a source of knowledge in battle, but also a great fighter to fight against. The half alien doubted he could beat him, but that's why Gohan always trained. He knew there were those that were much more powerful than him, that would be willing to destroy everything, for the simple act of doing something funny. The more prepared he was, the better Gohan would stand against his enemies. It was a lesson his father and Piccolo framed hard on his skull.

Thor smiled by the answer. He thought the kid would just deny any kind of help with training. But apparently it was all the opposite. The boy needed help, and he would help. In the name off the All-Father of Asgard he would.

"This is a chance you won't regret young warrior" Thor said smiling. He had never had an apprentice before, without counting the armies he once trained, but a private student was something different. "First I'll talk to Charles and arrange that your training sessions do not interfere your studies. Then I'll come to get you in an hour. I know a special training field that you may like"

Gohan left the room, with a smile on his face. He was going to fight. At last, he would unleash his true powers. The Saiyan had always hold back to live in this world. Well, not counting Shuma's fight, because that happened in a different plane of existence, where Shuma had all the chances of winning. But now, he would fight a fellow warrior, and the half Saiyan was anxious to prove what he was made off.

"Gohan!" Kitty said, hugging him. The sudden contact took Gohan by surprise. He had never been this close to a girl before, and it was starting to like him. Why would he complain either?

"I'm fine guys, nobody killed me, yet" The three mutants looked to him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rogue asked.

"Thor wants to train me" Gohan said smiling. The mutant friends looked to each other, taken aback. Gohan, training with an Avenger?

"Wow, that's amazing!" Kurt said, raising two thumps up. It was his personal 'you're cool' sign.

"Yeah, cool" Rogue said with her weak smile. Kitty just looked startled.

"Thanks guys. I reacted just like you. I mean, I didn't expect to be considered for a tutorship with an Avenger" Gohan with his smile "But again, that's me"

"Let's just hope he doesn't dig you too hard on the ground" Kitty said, smirking.

"Don't worry guys, I'll just be leaving for a few hours" Gohan said to his friends

"You sure about this? I heard Thor is the strongest of the Avengers, not counting Hulk" Kurt said his piece of information.

"Guys, it's just some sparring. I'm not going back to my Earth" The sudden comment made Kitty's grip on Gohan's hand to increase, though the half Saiyan barely reacted to it.

* * *

An hour later, and after talking to Professor X, Thor appeared on the mansion, Gohan was waiting outside with his fellow mutant friends. Logan was also there, trying to see if what he heard was right. A god training a half alien. He really needed some evidence on that.

"Are you ready? This will not be a walk in the park" Thor warned Gohan. The half Saiyan only smiled.

"Then it wouldn't be interesting" The DemiSaiyan said with a happy smile. How a child could remain so innocent, when Thor was sure that Gohan had seen many things in his short life, remained a mystery to him.

Odinson started to swing his mystical hammer, lightings creating on it. With a thrust, the lightings shot out, creating a swirling portal. Goku's son looked surpised to the sudden portal. Thor nodded to him.

"See you later guys!" Gohan waved his hands to his friends, a full smile on his face. Both young and old warrior disappeared.

* * *

Two warriors materialised in a flash of light. The first thing Gohan felt was a sudden pressure on him, that tried to push him down. But the half Saiyan remained on his feet unflinched. He felt his body more weighted. Like when he trained in the Time Chamber with his father.

He looked around, his mouth opening in awe. The place they were on looked exactly like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, though without a central house or sandglasses, and the gravity was higher. Maybe twenty times Earth's gravity. Thank goodness he didn't put on the weighted paddler, or he would be now a squashed bug on the ground.

"What do you say?" Thor asked to Gohan, unaffected by the pressure. "You think this place may work as a training field?"

"It's perfect" Gohan said doubtlessly. If he achieved the Super Saiyan by training with his father in a place like this, then with Thor he would achieve the Super Saiyan 3. If that was possible, that is. "How could you find a place like this?"

"I have lived for millions of years Gohan" Thor said with a smile "And getting lost is an essential part of life" The comment made Goku's son to smile.

"Charles told me you were an adequate fighter" Thor said, "Care to show me what you can do?"

"My pleasure" Gohan backflipped away from him, changing into a fighting stance. The gravity affected him, but not enough to slow him down significantly.

Thor attacked first, appearing right in front of Gohan, his hammer up on the sky. The half Saiyan barely reacted in time, backflipping away. An electric spark passed near Gohan's leg, stinging him. Once he regained his feet, The half Saiyan was late. A straight front fist came to his face at blurring speed. With strength to level mountains, Thor hit Gohan's jaw sending his pupil far away. Gohan closed his eyes in pain, his lip bleeding slightly. He flew for miles, before halting mid-air. Never he had been hit so hard. Thor was strong. And Gohan knew that he was holding back like him.

Now it was Gohan's turn.

With blurring speed, the Saiyan hybrid hit right into Thor's guts with a mighty fist. But the thunderer didn't bend in pain. Gohan looked in awe, when his unrestrained attack, capable of whipping a mountain range did nothing. He tried to keep the attack on, now a spinning kick to Thor's face. Odinson would have non of that.

He ducked down, his hammer pointing up. Gohan's leg passed above the metallic helmet, letting his guard open. With a mighty swing, The Uru hammer hit Gohan square into his belly, sending him up to the sky.

Gohan cursed himself for been so slow, when the hard mallet hit his gut with fury. For a moment he felt something had broken inside him. The pain subsided after a few seconds, though Gohan was already airborne. He backflipped and disappeared.

Thor kept his eyes up, when Gohan disappeared. Faster than he had expected, The half Saiyan was behind the Prince of Asgard, delivering a double-handed axe strike to the back of his head. The Asgardian staggered forward, losing his balance, his metallic gong echoing in his ears. Gohan pressed forward, reappearing in front of his teacher. He rose his knee, hitting Thor's jaw with full power. The Thunderer flew up a few feet, his body arching back. His body ended the backflip with grace, his feet skidding back.

Odinson grinned and so did Gohan. The warm up was over.

The half Saiyan let loose his powers, going up to Super Saiyan 2. Thor looked surprised by the transformation, but remained on his feet. His own power unleashed, a sudden lighting coming out of him. He didn't want to kill the boy, however, so he would hold back.

"Let's go" Thor said, to which Gohan nodded agreeing. Both disappeared in thin air, reappearing up in the sky, thunderous blows echoing through the dimension. The fight was so fast no one could keep track of it. A battle of Gods had started.

* * *

A flame-covered boy fell down from the blue sky, his body entirely bruised. His normal purple Gi was gone, just his pants remaining, and they neither were on perfect conditions. The half alien boy hit the ground with meteoric power, shocking everything around him.

Gohan rose to his feet, his blonde spiky hair going back to normal midnight black. His heart ran miles wide on his chest, his lungs absorbing as much air as possible. Dam! He had never been so tired before. Even Shuma and Phoenix didn't waste him that much. But Thor was something else completely. A powerful warrior, who could hit harder than him. And that hammer! It really gave Gohan the migraine just thinking of it. He thought of him as having a thick skull, but that mallet was harder than Adamantium. Or maybe they were as durable.

Odinson floated down next to him. His own clothes had a few cuts, but for him, he remained mostly unscathed. He had only used nearly fifty percent of his powers, and yet Gohan hold his own for hours. Actually days, because in this dimension, time goes faster. They must have been fighting for three days at the most.

"It was an impressive fight Gohan" Thor said to his student smiling "No one has pushed me to use fifty percent of my powers before"

"Fifty? That was just fifty?" Gohan asked incredulously. This thunder guy wasn't one to meddle with. Thank goodness both were on the same boat. And fighting with someone so powerful would boost his own power even more.

"Have a few minutes of rest" Thor advised "Then we'll go back home"

"Great" Gohan said like if it was the best thing ever. He opened his arms wide, letting the gravity affect him. His body fall back, his back landing hard with a thud. The half Saiyan kept panting, tired and bruised.

An hour later and now more rested, the half Saiyan stood up, his body still injured but his breath no longer laboured so much. He stretched his muscles, first his arms and then his legs.

"Here" Thor said, extending a card to Gohan. The half alien took it, unsure of what to do with it. It had a big A symbol on it, though he didn't know what it meant.

"What's this for?" injured Gohan asked, still looking to the card.

"It's an Avenger's card" The Thunderer explained "I'm giving it to you so we can be in contact and arrange our next training" Gohan thought it was a great idea.

"Thanks Thor" Gohan said smiling. He bow to his teacher, a sign of respect he learned long ago. Honor was as important as been powerful. Thor followed his example, admired by the respect he already won from the young Saiyan. Both would not only fight for training, but also as Earth Protectors.

Thor created two portals. Gohan left through the right one, and Thor through the left one.

* * *

The bruised half Saiyan walked from the Mansion's front yard, where Thor's portal left him. He walked through the living room, right straight to the kitchen. A little snack and then a good needed nap.

His brain stopped, when his keen hearing picked up a small breathing, coming from the couch. The Saiyan edged forward his head, looking to the sleeping figure of Kitty Pryde, aka Shadowcat. She was in her normal pink Pyjamas. Maybe she had tried to wait for him. He couldn't deny that it was late. It was far more than twelve o'clock.

But Gohan didn't pay so much of attention to the time, and rather to the sleeping girl in front of him.

Her eyes opened, the dead of the night cloaking someone who was staring at her. But she knew who it was. Call it a hunch, but she knew Gohan.

"You are back" Kitty said in a whisper, jumping up to hug him like never before.

"Already trying to get rid of me?" Goku's son smirked.

"Why would I do that? You are sometimes useful for my homework" Kitty said smiling. The small quantity of light didn't allow her to see him. That until her hand touched the night candle. She saw his face, covered in dry blood and bruises, and his bulky body cut like if a lawnmower had run over him.

"Gohan what happened?" Kitty said concerned, her hand passing through the still flesh wounds of his face. Gohan took her hand away, and stared into her blue eyes.

"Nothing you should worry about Kitty" The half Saiyan said reassuring. It only half calmed the brunette mutant.

"I thought you were going to train, not to be hammered down to a pulp!" Shadowcat accused him.

"And Logan trains you differently" The half Saiyan grinned. The phasing mutant thought it for a second.

"Touche" Shadowcat replied, with a smirk. Both looked into each others eyes. They have grown close since their fist encounter. And now, they were just a few inches away from each other.

"Hey, can you keep the make out in a low profile?" Kurt teleported in scene, rubbing his eyes.

"We weren't making out!" Both screamed out, nearly waking up the entire mansion.

"Yeah, whatever" Kurt said, teleporting back to his room.

Both mutant girl and Saiyan boy moved away from each other, their faces blushed slightly. But Kitty's hand as always was with Gohan's. Both didn't talk. They didn't need to.

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 7:**

**In my story Charles has known Thor before.**

**If DBZ Earth has a Hyperbolic Time Dimension, why can't Marvel have one?**

**To explain in short, Thor is one of the most powerful Marvel character, so that's why I choosed him as Gohan's teacher (Animated cartoons really screwed many heroes true power)**

* * *

**Gohan has started his training. How powerful can he get from now on? Find out on the next chapters.**


	8. Here and There

**X-Dragons**

**Well, another chapter of mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Here and There**

Nearly two weeks passed, and it had been two months since Gohan's arrival. Things remained normal for a world crowded with new mutants every passing day.

The half Saiyan only had another encounter with his new driller Thor, though this time it wasn't a total massacre against him. After healing all his injures and increasing his powers from the last fight, the power gap between student and teacher had closed a bit, but still not enough for Gohan to overcome his lighting teacher. Yet, of course, was the key word. The human Saiyan hybrid never stopped training, now even harder. Especially now with his new weighted paddler of three million tons. It was a bold jump, but Gohan would not be ready to face Thor again if he just stayed there without doing anything. His training needed to step forward, or he would eat dust again.

Of course, fighting with fists wasn't the only thing both teacher and student did. Thor was a fountain of knowledge, ready to answer any of Gohan's questions. Many of those questions were from Thor's adventures in Asgard while as a child. The Half Saiyan was surprised to find out by how much both fighters resembled each other.

Today, however, it was another normal day for high school. A very well-known half alien walked next to his brunette mutant friend inside the school.

"So Duncan's invitation didn't get to you, did it?" Kitty asked Gohan with a knowing smile. The Half Saiyan did not hide his unconcern for the 'Duncan topic'.

"Like if I care what that jerk does" Gohan honestly said. Kitty always smiled by Gohan's sincerity. "Besides, Jean is the one that keeps him at bay. If she doesn't, then someone else might have to" His tone got a bit darker and mischievous, as his fists tingled with the prospect of a fight. A slaughter was the more accurate term, but still Gohan would be the one enjoying non the less.

"Watch out, those bad boys words will get you a lot of attention" Shadowcat said with a devouring smirk, and with a little coup on Gohan's arm. The Saiyan smiled by his friend's comment.

"Well, I only need one special attention" The Saiyan said, his tone joking but serious, looking straight forward to Kitty. The brunette mutant looked back to him, her grip on her books augmenting. Did he just...

"Kurt wait!" Scott yelled, a small trace of smoke next to him. Both alien and mutant still friends looked to where something had taken place. On a table, Scott, Jean and Kurt were sitting in, though Kurt had decided to teleport out, leaving his trademark smoke behind.

Both Saiyan and Shadowcat walked towards their friends, knowing something. Kurt wasn't one to be pissed off easily, but if he was, only one had the answer.

"What did you do Scott?" Kitty asked directly, her hands on her hip.

"Hey, don't blame me here!" Cyclops tried to dissuade, but both Gohan and Kitty were serious. And Jean, who had been in the table all along wasn't any point on his favor. "Kurt nearly showed his blue form in front of everyone and I just pulled his tail to hide it. You can't say that's something wrong"

"It is wrong Scott!" Gohan said, not surprising anyone. The half Saiyan had become the vocal of the group, never afraid of showing his theory. And the half Saiyan had experience on where Kurt was. When he had his tail, he hated when someone grabbed it. It hurt him like a white-hot knife, and Saiyans could never allow that weakness on a fight.

"Whatever, I don't know where he is gone too" Scott said defeated, folding his arms. The half Saiyan concentrated, feeling the energy of everyone around.

"Don't worry" Gohan said to the mutant team. "He's still on the school"

* * *

Nightcrawler stood up, his head ringing. And why it wouldn't after teleporting and falling over hard boxes.

"Reminder, practice the landing" Kurt said rubbing his head. His clocking device had broken and he was in his natural blue form. But as there was no one around, he didn't care too much. He looked around, taking his surroundings. The place was covered in dust and looked like no one had tried to clean it. If front of him was a closed-door. Curiosity got the mutant, and so he ported through. Nightcrawler reappeared inside a lab, though one not used for a long time. The machines were also covered with dust, and Kurt doubted they could still work.

There was some kind of artifact there. It was grey and circled form. It also had buttons. Now even more curious, the teleporting mutant touched it, thinking it wouldn't hurt him. A pink colored energy fired right to him, unable to escape from its radius. The blue mutant had no time to scream, as his image left the abandon place.

* * *

Gohan snapped, his eyes opening. Something the others saw.

"What's the problem Gohan?" the newly arrived Rogue asked.

"It's Kurt. His energy disappeared" Gohan answered, concentrating again and again. Yet, he still couldn't find his teleporting friend.

"Maybe he teleported back to the mansion" Kitty suggested.

"He can't go that far, only as far as he can see" Jean added. She watched Kurt's training, and he had never teleported beyond the room.

"Either way, where was he the last time?" Rogue said now. Gohan shook his head.

"I don't know. My energy sensing doesn't tell me where he disappeared. Only that he did" Gohan said, worry on his face. When someone's energy disappeared out of thin air, indicated something wrong. And The half Saiyan knew a lot of bad things that could have happened to his blue friend.

* * *

Toad Tolansky jumped forward, his eyes following a fly. His eyes remained on the delicious insect, without noticing it landed on a car. Mystique's car.

"Mister Tolansky" Mystique said with her commanding voice, taking Toad out of balance, falling on his butt "The car is brand new. I see a bit of slime near it, and it will be detention till next year, Is that clear?"

"Crystal" Toad said, looking to the place where his fly left "Though you costed me my lunch" He mumbled the last part to himself. He humped away, trying to find another insect.

* * *

Kurt opened his eyes, feeling dizziness all over him. He was still in the lab, that was for sure. But there was something odish in the air. He tried to touch the gizmo again, only for his hand to pass through it. Nightcrawler looked to his hands in awe. This was wrong in so many levels he just couldn't think of.

Kurt teleported to the school's corridors, only to find that nobody was staring to the teleported blue fuzzy mutant. He was invisible, or so he thought. He teleported again, and still no reaction. He was there, and at the same time he wasn't.

* * *

The X-Men group, now consisting of Saiyan, Shadowcat, Rogue and Jean were walking through the corridors, trying to find any trace of their blue friend. Yet there was no trace left of him. Kurt just faded into nothing, if that was even possible. Something worrying though, was the new boy called Fred Dukes. His bad attitude, and the fact he seemed to be around Lance Alvers, put the X-Men on the edge. Lance was not good news, at all.

Kitty' sudden scream took the Team out of trance.

"Hey what happened?" Rogue asked "Don't freak us out like that"

"Sorry" Kitty said panting by the surprise "But I saw Kurt"

"What?" Nearly everyone said.

"It was just for a second, but he was there" Kitty said, pointing to the place she looked him, near the lockers. Gohan walked to that place, trying to feel Kurt's presence, but he still couldn't feel anything.

"Yes, they saw me!" Kurt said with a smile, that faded as quickly as it came "Now how do I tell them to use the gizmo?"

"It won't be so easy, you know" A dark-skinned boy, dressed in jean and blue t-shirt walked behind Kurt said. It took the teleporting mutant by surprise.

"And who are you?" Kurt asked. When he thought things couldn't get weirder, the boy had to show up on his same condition in the invisible Dimension.

"The name's Forge" He said "I invented the Gizmo"

"Then how do you fix it?" Kurt asked "I don't want to be trapped in this place the rest of my live"

"Trust me, if I could fix it, I would have" Forge explained, folding his arms "But as I'm here and can't touch it, I can't reset it to get us back"

* * *

A few minutes later, and now more acquainted with each other, Kurt and Forge were over the Gym, invisible as always, with Forge making a machine or something like that. The techno mutant hadn't reacted to Kurt's power and appearance at all. He lived in the seventies, so nothing could be weirder than Kurt.

Invisible Nightcrawler looked to a group of walking girls, entering their lockers.

"Em, how far does this dimension go?" Kurt asked, suddenly interested and grateful he was invisible.

"Stops just outside the Girl's locker room" Forge said, Kurt' suspicious falling to the ground "A burden, right?"

"Alright, it's ready" Forge said happy, though Kurt rose an eyebrow "This device will work with your teleporting powers"

"What for?" Kurt asked.

"You will reappear in the real world, so you can tell your friends to reboot the gizmo" Forge said, attaching the machine to Kurt "Oh, and you'll only have two seconds before the batteries die out"

"No pressure then, uh?" Kurt asked, staring to the device on him. He concentrated and teleported.

* * *

The X-Group was now outside, looking for Kurt in the football field. A sudden yellow light took the team by surprise. They saw their teleporting friend inside a .

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Gohan asked, wind gusts making him to cover his face. The others moved near, but the wind gusts still annoyed them.

"Basement, reset" Kurt said in two seconds, disappearing again in a yellow flash of light. After a few seconds, the mutant team was able to react properly to the situation.

"Em, what did he say?" Jean asked.

"'Basement, reset'" Gohan said the same words Kurt used.

"Alright, what does that mean?" Rogue asked, folding her arms.

"That we should go to the basement and reset something?" Kitty offered.

"Does the school even have a basement?" Gohan asked to the group.

"I guess there is, but students never go there" Jean said, been the oldest one. Now that Jean had said it, Gohan looked to the school, to a very old door. He walked there, the others following him clueless. The door was closed, but with subtle strength the half Saiyan opened it.

"You think we should go in there?" Kitty asked, looking around to the not-so-friendly place. The others girls looked as suspicious like her.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Gohan said looking to the girl group, walking back, not realising he passed through a laser detector. Forge's image appeared on a computer.

"Greetings fellow" Forge recorded "If you are watching this tape, you have three seconds before the lab goes off. No hard feelings"

"That didn't sound good" Kitty said, a counter appearing on the screen. Three, two...

"Get down!" Gohan ordered. The girls jumped out of the lab, Gohan covering himself with his forearms. The lab went off, raising dust and debris. The mutant girls luckily had escaped the blast radius.

"Gohan!" The three girls yelled, their noise going out, reaching Toad. Knowing something might have happen with the X-Men, the slimy mutant jumped off to find the rest of his own mutant team. The half Saiyan walked out of the smoke, his clothes a bit tattered but otherwise unharmed.

"Well, that went good" Saiyan said, materializing new clothes. The girls sighed in relieve. After all, Gohan had gone through a lot worse.

"What's that?" Rogue said, pointing to an oval machine. Kitty, without any care in the world, took it up, checking it with a clinical eye. She knew a lot of technology, so she was the indicated one in doing that.

"Seems to be like an energy pulse transmitter that can shift molecules into another state" Kitty explained in scientific language. Rogue and Jean looked to each other, overwhelmed by so many words.

"Um, meaning..." Rogue said.

"That Kurt was teleported into another dimension and can't come back" Saiyan explained, in common language.

"So that means we have to destroy it?" Jean asked. Both Gohan and Kitty looked to each other.

"Actually, that might lock Kurt inside the dimension" Gohan said now. Kurt and Forge high-five, happy by their luck.

"But we don't know how to bring him back, either" Kitty said, worried. Gohan suddenly realised something.

"Didn't Kurt say to reset something?" The half Saiyan theorized. Kitty nearly face palmed hard.

"Of course" the phasing mutant said, pressing a green button. The Gizmo started to shake on Kitty's hands, making her to let it fall to the ground. A sudden pink beam shot out to the mid-air, generating a sudden pink dome.

"Come on Kurt, go through it" All the X-Men cheered his friend.

"Sweet, we are going home!" Kurt said with a smile. Forge, however, was suddenly serious. As he was still intangible, the mechanical mutant saw three figures moving to the team.

"Are they your friends?" Forge asked Kurt, pointing to the small group.

"Oh, So ein Mist!" Kurt suddenly cursed in german.

* * *

"There they are" Toad said, dressed now in his fighting uniform. He wasn't alone too.

The X-Men spun around, looking to the three mutants in front of them. Lance Alvers was dressed in a black plated uniform and Fred Dukes had what looked like a militar jacket and pants.

"Well well, look what we have here" Lance, or Avalanche as he went now, said with a full evil smirk on his face. A smirk that didn't faze the X-Men.

"These are the so-called threats?" Fred said, cracking his knuckles "Nothing more than dickies" When Mystique brought him to the school to handle a few annoyances, he never thought that would be so easy. The amazing part was that the had thought anything at all.

"X-men, protect the portal!" Gohan commanded. The others followed. Shadowcat went for Avalanche, Jean against Fred and Rogue against Toad. Gohan remained behind, covering the projector. Though he could take the mutants out with little problem, he prefered to let his friends have a fight. The half Saiyan wouldn't always be around to save them.

Shadowcat ran to her enemy, but Avalanche went for his power. The ground started to form rock waves.

"Time for a ride on the concrete coaster!" Lance said, stomping the ground, the waves sending Kitty back against a wall. With little time to react, she phased through to the other side. Gohan smiled by Kitty's fast reactions. It really proved the others were getting better.

"Lousy ride, you loser!" Kitty said, suddenly coming through the floor, behind the earth-shaking mutant, a distasteful expression on her face. Lance had no time to answer back, when Shadowcat jumped and spun over herself, delivering an outstanding spinning kick to Lance's jaw. For someone of Kitty's size, the mutant girl had some hidden strength. And Lance never saw it coming, when he flew nearly ten feet away. Gohan was left eyes opened wide.

"Come on Reddy, give me your best shot" Fred taunted to Jean. The telepath closed her eyes, firing a telekinetic wave against the blobby figure. Fred staggered back for a second, before smirking "Seriously, that was your best?" Jean frowned, after using a lot of her powers. She still needed to train more on them, and this fight would not go any better from now on. She lifted Fred with her telekinesis, though his weight was proving to be a very hard thing to lift. With a final exertion of her powers, the Phoenix Force wielder threw Fred right through a wall, little rocks flying everywhere. She started to breathe laboured, but Fred was still conscious.

"Come on, What've you got? You've got nothing" Toad taunted against Rogue, jumping around her. She took her gloves off, yet it would be useless if she couldn't touch Toad. Not that she wanted to, but it was needed for an easy win.

The absorbing mutant jumped forward, though the slimy mutant dodged her faster. He started hoping to where Gohan was. Rogue, however, wasn't done yet. A pebble the size of her hand was next to her, after coming of the wall when Fred broke it. With accurate aim, Rogue threw it to Toad, who never expected the attack. The rock hit him hard on his back head, knocking him out cold, his tongue out of his mouth.

Gohan gave her a thumb up. Sure, losing to Toad was something no one would recover, but the improvised payback was surely good. Improvising was sometimes needed.

"Hey dimwit, move out or I'll dig you" Blob threatened to Gohan, who remained undisturbed and stoic. It only made Fred angrier "Fine, let's see how you hold against the Blub!" He fired a fist to the Saiyan's face, sending a small shockwave at the impact. Yet, it did nothing to bother the stoic Saiyan. In fact, Fred knuckles were the ones injured. The blobby mutant started rubbing his hand, feeling that he had broken it.

"Alright dummy, you will pay for that" Fred said, but Gohan disappeared in front of him, reappearing with a gut fist to Blob's at tenth of his power. The big mutant lost his breath, before flying out uncontrolled, nearly going out of the basement. He was left unconscious.

Gohan spun around, as everyone looked to the pink dome. Two figures started to materialise inside it, as they came back from the neither dimension. Nightcrawler and Forge reappeared on the lab. The two mutants touched their bodies, trying to not think it was just a dream. It wasn't. They were real. They were back.

"Yeah!" Both mutants said with a smile, high-five again.

"Kurt!" Kitty said, hugging his friend-like friend. She liked Kurt, but not in 'that' way. That was for someone else. She hoped at least.

The now conscious Toad and Avalanche moved out of the place, taking the unconscious Blob with them. They tried at first. The weighted mutant, along with the pain they were after the attacks left little time to make a quick and shameless escape. The X group saw them trying to escape. Yet, they did nothing. They were defeated already.

* * *

A few minutes later, and after some introductions, repairing Kurt's holograph inducer and a destroying the projector, the X-Men welcomed Forge into their Team. The scientific mutant, however, wasn't interested yet.

"You sure you don't want to come?" Jean asked. "The Institute can help you with your powers"

"Not needed" Forge said, his arms changing into some kind of mechanical tool "Living in a timeless pocket dimension really leaves you with nothing else to do. Besides, I still have to contact my parents. I'm thirty years past curfew" He saluted Kurt "Thanks for bailing me out"

"Same here" Kurt smiled. Forge waved his hands to the others. He left in less than a second.

"Well, I guess we had a productive day for all of us" Gohan said, walking back to the mansion. The others followed him, not trying to be left behind.

"I second that" Kurt said smiling.

"Hey Gohan" Kitty asked, unsure. "Would you mind, I don't know, reviewing our performance today?" The half Saiyan looked surprised, though what was more surprising was that Jean and Rogue seemed to have the same question. He didn't know why he was needed now, because he did nothing. Sure knocking out the Blob was something but it wasn't that important.

Unbeknownst to Gohan, the others looked up to him, like more than just another teammate. He was like a teacher of their age, who was also funny. Though Scott had self-proclaimed leader of the X-Men, his performance left a lot to desire. And every time there was trouble, Saiyan always took up command, leading them with discipline but also concern. Gohan cared for his friends, and at the same time, he pushed them to go further into their power capacities.

After all, a leader is one who knows, goes and shows the path. Qualities Gohan had, and yet he just wasn't realising he possessed.

"Well Kitty" Gohan said, rubbing his chin thinking "Your reflexes are better, that's for sure, and the kick was really impressive. Though next time don't reveal your presence before the attack"

"Sorry about that, but I just couldn't stop myself from giving that jerk what he deserved" Kitty said determined. Everyone agreed to that.

"Rogue" Gohan said now to the goth mutant, who looked anxious "Despite the escaping incident, the improvisation was very helpful. Not very recommended, but any sudden back-up plan is better than been left defeated" Rogue actually smiled by the praise.

"Jean" Gohan now said to his telepathical friend, though her face showed a lot of disappointment "I know what happened but don't let it weigh you down. Just remember that you always need to keep some reserve inside, instead of letting all out" The red-haired mutant girl nodded. Though she didn't tell to anyone, after the Shuma incident her powers were higher than before. But why the sudden increase was something she didn't know at all.

The X-men walked back home, ready to test some of Gohan's theories. They knew any piece of advice the half Saiyan offered needed to be taken seriously.

* * *

**Notes from Chapter 8:**

**I omitted the Chapter when Blob is introduced.**

**The original chapter showed that Kurt and Forge had to use a car to escape the Neather dimension. Because I think that's not necessary, I omitted.**

* * *

**Well, our mutant group has found a new friend. Let's see what future holds for them.**


End file.
